Secrets Intims
by Chia Moon
Summary: Encuentros amorosos a diestro y siniestro. Ella su luz, él su vida y juntos, en la intimidad, una pareja explosiva. ¡Mes NaruHina Smut!
1. Fun whit clones

**º. Secrets Intims.º**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tan solo son utilizados sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_

Los one-shot que formarán este fic están basados de los títulos del evento "Mes NH Smut. Así pues, cada uno irá comprometido con excenas de contenido sexual entre estos personajes. **  
**

Con lo cual:

 **Pareja:** Naruto x Hinata.

 **Contenido:** Para adultos, rango (M) + **18.**

 **Cantidad:** 31 one-shots no enlazados entre sí y basados únicamente en esta pareja.

 **Autora:** Chia S.R

 **Otros datos:** OC, OOC, Lemon.

* * *

 **-Fun whit clones-**

 _"Cuando jugar se convierte en algo excitante"._

* * *

 **H** inata mordisqueó su labio por tercera vez.

Naruto disfrutaba con ello. Era algo tentador. Algo especial. Un gesto que era capaz de excitarlo de sobre manera. Solo llevaban un año como esposos y ella cada vez más lo encendía con simples gestos.

El joven rubio nunca había sido capaz de comprender a su profesor, pero en esos momentos, le entendía perfectamente. Hinata era como el detonante para que su mundo sexual despertara de un modo increíble. Además, con que la mujer dijera que esperaba poder traer al mundo pequeños Narutines y adorarles del mismo modo que lo adoraba en él, se había visto con la agradable labor de cumplir los deseos de su mujer.

Pero su condenado trabajo le quitaba demasiado tiempo de disfrutar de su flamante esposa.

No obstante, existían días como esos que podía permitirse.

Un ratito de libertad que saborear.

Hinata había preparado un fin de semana repleto de juegos de mesa. Muy divertido si se miraba con suma atención. Pero él había aprendido de cierto maestro y no podía evitar que, entre lo aprendido y sus necesidades, saltara aquella chispa maliciosa que tantos sonrojos le sacaban a su mujercita.

—P-pero, Naruto-kun. Somos dos, no puede ser justo.

Naruto había propuesto una simple partida de cartas, pero con el pago de desnudarse. Era algo tan típico que imaginaba que su esposa comprendería el tema. Sin embargo, Hinata era la dulzura inocente en persona. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Bien. Usaremos clones.

Unió sus manos y efectuó los gestos correctos hasta que otros dos como él aparecieron. Hinata los miró con curiosidad, mientras reían o la sonreía, completamente consciente de cuál llegaría a ser su tarea. Hinata se miró las manos y la pregunta estaba claramente expuesta en su rostro.

—No hace falta. Con los míos será suficiente.

—Pero sería injusto— musitó inflando una mejilla. Naruto se la apretó mientras reía.

—No lo será.

Y empezó a barajar.

Una hora más tarde, a sus dos clones le faltaban la parte superior de la ropa y Hinata estaba en paños menores. Naruto se levantaba para quitarse su propia chaqueta y miraba de reojo hacia el rostro de su mujer.

La ropa interior era de color crema y algo transparente. Desde su altura, podía distinguir perfectamente las pequeñas zonas donde las aureolas de sus pezones se formaban y apretaban entre sí mientras barajeaba las cartas.

Se sentó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos y recogió las cartas. Carta a carta pudo ver que su mujer tenía una mano increíble repartiendo cartas. Las suyas eran las mejores que había obtenido en toda la partida. Por un instante, empezó a compadecerse de ella. Pero en esos momentos su mente estaba más preocupada por la erección dentro de sus pantalones que otra cosa. Además, si Hinata quisiera detenerse, él solo tendría que darse una ducha fría.

Uno de sus clones tiró las cartas sobre la mesa, echándose hacia atrás y poniéndose en pie.

—Me rindo— alegó rascándose descaradamente el trasero.

Hinata le miró con sorpresa, pero tomó aquello como un simple gesto Natural. Naruto sabía que no. Era él mismo. Y ese dichoso clon iba a hacer algo que él deseaba en esos momentos. Pero, rendirse iba a ser una estupidez. Era el único capaz de quitarle las últimas prendas de ropa.

Su mujer pidió dos cartas, con la esperanza de tener una buena mano y miró con el ceño fruncido las que le tocaron. Su clon se paseó detrás de uno y otro, incluso bromeó con el otro clon a cuenta de mirarse las cartas, hasta que se posicionó tras Hinata.

La chica parpadeó, pero sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza cuando apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, indicándole la forma correcta de poner las cartas. Naruto puso las manos sobre la mesa, molesto.

—¡Eso no vale, yo molesto, Dattebayo! — protestó. Pero el clon simplemente le sacó la lengua y continuó.

—Vamos, Hinata— animó contra su oreja, con ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Esta vez, ganarás tú.

Naruto no pudo comprender si su clon hablaba en serio o simplemente estaba continuando con su plan interno. Si le hacía perder, al traste con su última oportunidad y sus planes. Casi deseó deshacerle por tal de entender qué quería.

Pero notó como acariciaba los brazos de Hinata a la par que señalaba las cartas y cómo subía cada vez más arriba, hacia sus hombros. Hablándole justo en el oído, susurrando y sacando sonrojos a diestros y siniestros, hasta que, finalmente, sus manos terminaron justo sobre sus senos.

—¡N-nh! — Hinata no pudo terminar de gemir su nombre, clavando la mirada en sorpresa sobre él.

Su clon susurró algo, continuando con el descarado manoseo a sus senos. Apretándolos entre sí, recogiendo entre sus dedos los pequeños y erectos pezones, hasta que, uno de ellos abandonó el resguardo del sujetador.

—E-espera… esto es… trampa— murmuró la joven guiñando un ojo. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. La erección en sus pantalones palpitó.

—Hinata, ya no te queda ropa y…— mostró sus cartas. El clon sonrió satisfecho—. Creo que tus cartas no son mejores que las mías, Dattebayo.

Hinata tuvo que reconocerlo, mostrando sus cartas a la par que un gemido escapaba de su boca. Naruto sonrió. Tal y como se imaginaba, su tierna Hinata era malísima jugando a esa clase de juegos.

—Bien. Entonces, esto fuera— anunció el clon abriendo la parte trasera del sujetador con sus dientes. Hinata dio un respingo cuando la prenda resbaló por sus brazos y terminó por los aires—. ¡Más libres!

Naruto no perdió detalle de cómo ambos senos saltaban y la forma en que Hinata intentó cubrírselos. Adorable. Completamente adorable.

—¡E-eso no es justo! — protestó, mirándole avergonzada. Dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Pero Naruto sabía reconocer que no eran un error por la forma en que sus piernas presionaban una con otra.

—Pero no es desagradable, ¿ne? — canturreó su clon sin cesar de acariciarla. Dio un pellizco a ambos pezones, logrando así un gritito como respuesta.

Naruto barajeó las cartas, repartiendo, mientras miraba al otro clon junto a él en la mesa. Hinata temblaba cuando pudo sostener las cartas entre sus manos. El segundo clon dejó las suyas, sosteniendo las de ella. Hinata agradeció en un suspiro, apretando los muslos.

Naruto continuó jugando, acomodándose una y otra vez en la silla, mientras veía como su clon otorgaba placer a su mujer.

—Bien. Ya solo quedamos nosotros dos, Hinata— dedujo al ver que el segundo clon continuaba aferrando las muñecas de la joven mujer. Se lamió los labios, divertido—. Y solo te queda una prenda.

Una prenda que esperaría a ser quitada.

Su segundo clon se levantó, fingiendo que volvía a su sitió, mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descendió hasta debajo de la mesa. Naruto le sintió acomodarse y pudo imaginarse perfectamente sus intenciones cuando Hinata exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos, completamente colorada y la boca abierta. Las cartas cedieron de su mano, dando un manotazo contra la mesa.

—Eso significa que se ha rendido, ¿verdad? — habló su clon desde las profundidades de la mesa. Naruto sonrió a la par que se ponía de nuevo a barajear.

—Así es, Dattebayo— sonrió pícaro. Hinata volvió a jadear, nombrándole y bajando una mano hasta la rubia cabeza que asomaba entre sus piernas.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡Haz… algo…!— suplicó roncamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuandito que el primero clon jugó con su lengua en su oreja—. ¡Ah!

Naruto se frotó el mentón y asintió, sonriendo zorrunamente. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. Se levantó, caminando hasta su altura. Así, pudo ver correctamente el modo en que su mujer estaba totalmente expuesta para su clon.

Con las piernas abiertas y el rostro de él pegado a su sexo mientras su boca hacía virguerías maravillosas con la lengua.

Hinata tembló, gimiendo suplicante, empujando con sus caderas, apurando a ambas cabezas rubias en contra de sus palabras. Así era ella. Su boca podía decir que no, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, totalmente ajeno a la vergüenza.

Naruto alargó la mano hasta la silla para acercarla y sentarse más cerca de ella. Hinata guiñó un ojo, profiriendo un gemido. El Uzumaki sonrió, sentándose, abriéndose la cremallera y permitiendo que su erección saliera a la luz.

Gruñó satisfactoriamente y se acarició a sí mismo durante un instante, hasta que logró captar la atención de su mujer. Entonces, extendió una mano.

—Dale el premio al ganador, Hinata— pidió sonriente.

La nueva y estrenada Uzumaki le miró con ojos brillantes, llevando hacia él una mano temblorosa. Naruto le besó los nudos con ternura y marcó la línea de su palma con la lengua, hasta la muñeca. Después, con un último beso, la guió hasta su erección.

Naruto sabía bien de qué forma la boca de su esposa se cerraba en su entrepierna. O cómo disfrutaba en algunos momentos de provocarle con el roce de su rodilla o trasero. Y en esos momentos, estando tan cerca del primer orgasmo con solo verla en ese estado, comprendía que no tardaría en sucumbir en ella con sus dedos rodeando su extensión.

La guió en el trascurso, mostrándole los puntos exactos de su sexo, intentando ralentizando antes de que el orgasmo llegara, con la mirada fija en ella. Quería sucumbir a su vez. Disfrutar de su rostro mientras él la bañaba de su propia esencia.

Por un instante, estuvo a punto de sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. De corromperla de tal modo. Pero ese juego había avanzado demasiado como para que fuera capaz de detenerse.

El orgasmo fue el puente final.

—¡D-di… Dios! — Hinata echó la cabeza atrás, apretó la rubia cabeza entre sus piernas y se sacudió en la silla hasta hacerla chirriar.

Y él se sintió vaciar contra sus dedos, apretando la mano femenina entre las suyas propias, aferrando su sexo como si fuera el fin del mundo. En un gemido impactante que escapó de su pecho, clavó su ver en ella, perdiéndose en sus sensaciones, disfrutando de su propia liberación.

Los clones desaparecieron. No podía mantenerlos más.

En su vida había tenido muchos orgasmos.

Los solitarios con su mano. Los que le despertaban por las noches. Y los más importantes: Los que empezó teniendo con ella. Todos habían sido increíbles e importantes, pero este… este le había llegado hasta el alma de algún modo.

Aún con el cuerpo entumecido, se acercó a ella, dejando que se recostara contra él. Le besó la mejilla, sonriente.

—Tenemos que… volver a jugar a las cartas de nuevo, Hinata. Ha sido… increíble, Dattebayo.

Hinata gruñó una carcajada, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—La… la próxima vez… yo jugaré con Naruto-kun— murmuró la joven avergonzada.

Naruto sonrió, avergonzado a su vez. Hinata era tan adorablemente inocente, que por tal de ver a sus clones haciendo los mismos gestos, se lo permitiría. Además, nunca estaba de más poder jugar.

Y él… Oh, él tenía mucho chakra.

 **ºEndº**

* * *

 **N/a**

¡Hola! Sé que llego varias días tarde, pero no pude terminarlo hasta hoy. Ya iré subiendo más y espero poder ponerme al día cuanto antes para que lo disfruten.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano a sus rw! Intentaré responder todos en la media de lo posible nwn (Los que son anónimos no puedo responderlos, perdón).

¡A disfrutar!

Pd: Este y los siguientes, también serán subidos a Devianart en adelante.


	2. Hokage Desk

**.— Hokage desk—.**

* * *

 **Advertenicas:**

 _Como todos los one-shots de éste fic, también contiene smut.  
_

 _E igualmente, sus personajes pertenecen a su creador._

* * *

 **T** odos en el mundo poseían un secreto. O dos. O quizás más de cinco incluso. Y todos eran preciados. Fueran para bien o para mal. Nadie se libraba de ello. Ni siquiera el bebé que escondía el chupete bajo la almohada adrede para que su madre se volviera loca buscándolo.

Y el nuevo Hokage era uno de ellos. El que más, si se pensaba bien. Cargar con un país sobre sus hombros conllevaba a que existieran secretos que era mejor nunca rebelar a sus queridos ciudadanos.

Pero esos secretos, eran los que menos le preocupaban al Hokage. O le hacían disfrutar.

Uno de ellos era la ingesta de Ramen que hacía a escondidas de su adorada mujer. Si Hinata llegara a enterarse de ello (aunque muchos sospechaban que Hinata era demasiado consentida con Naruto y fingía no percatarse del hecho), seguramente le caerían muchas raciones de verduras que devorar al día. Y él las odiaba. Claro que esto no era un secreto.

Otro secreto sería el muñeco que tenía escondido en el armario para el próximo aniversario de bodas. O el hecho de que haya escondido de Shikamaru que Sai se había llevado de estraperlo información acerca de su compañera de equipo, pues Shikamaru era como el padre al que Sai tendría que pedirle consejo sin intentaba cortejar de más a la rubia.

Pero el mayor secreto que poseía el Hokage, junto a muchos otros, tenía que ver, una vez más, con su esposa. Probablemente Hinata lo matara si ese secreto saliera a la luz. Y no era para menos. Aunque él también tenía que guardar el secreto de que, tras la primera vez, le había gustado tanto que no podía negarse a hacerlo.

Todo había comenzado unos meses atrás, cuando él recién se había sentado tras su enorme escritorio de Hokage, frente a tantos aburridísimos papeles y deseaba que llegara la hora de irse a su casa para disfrutar, de muy buena forma, de la compañía de su esposa.

Shikamaru le había estado insistiendo con reuniones, formularios y más tareas que el anterior Hokage, Kakashi, había ignorado por completo. Naruto sospechaba que había sido completamente aposta. Total, se jubiló enseguida.

Naruto había maldecido al que fuera su profesor y antecesor, pero no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse esa noche con el doble de trabajo, sin poder cumplir su deseo de reunirse con su mujer.

—¿Seguro que vas a poder tu solo? — Había cuestionado Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

Estaba en la puerta, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia Temari y la cara medio girada, observándole. Naruto no necesitaba terminar de verle el rostro a Temari para comprender que no iba a permitir que le quitara esa noche a su hombre. Y ya conocía cómo era la rubia enfadada.

—Sí, sí. Vete-ttebayo— indicó moviendo las manos en un aman aburrido por salvar su vida.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, pero concentró toda su atención en su mujer, olvidándose de que le dejara ahí toda la noche a solas.

El joven Hokage suspiró y se dispuso a encargarse de todo lo que pudiera antes de volverse loco.

Alguien llamó a su puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Le picaban los ojos y empezaba a necesitar un buen paseo. Aunque fuera alrededor del escritorio.

—Adelante— invitó.

Mentalmente, empezó a rogar con que fuera una batalla y tuviera que salir a luchar. Pero sin embargo, fue algo mejor.

La sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba siempre era como una corriente eléctrica vibrando en su espalda.

—Hinata— saludó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella—. ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde?

La mujer de su vida sonrió y le mostró una bolsa. En su interior, pudo reconocer algo de ropa limpia y enseres necesarios para el aseo.

—Imaginé que no ibas a regresar a casa esta noche— comenzó mientras él la tomaba de los hombros y dejaba un casto beso en sus labios que la hizo sonrojarse—. Pensé que querrías lavarte cuandito que tuvieras oportunidad y traje muda limpia.

Naruto no se contuvo y la estrechó contra él.

—Dios, eres la mejor esposa del mundo, Dattebayo.

Hinata rió con aquella risita perlada que tenía y que tanto le gustaba. La soltó para permitirle pasar hasta el escritorio y dejar la bolsa con la ropa sobre éste. Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran tras ella, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo, disfrutando del contoneo de sus nalgas al caminar o de cómo sus piernas marcaban la corta falda del vestido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y rápidamente, apareció tras ella, sujetándola de la cintura y pegando su trasero contra él.

—¿N-naruto-kun? — exclamó asustada, levantando la mirada hacia él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto inclinó su rostro hasta su mejilla, dejando un reguero de besos hasta su oído.

—Que eres realmente hermosa, Hinata— susurró ronco. Entonces, se las ingenió para que la mujer sintiera la parte más primitiva que había despertado en él—. Haces que pase esto cada vez que estás cerca de mí. Eres genial, Dattebayo— susurró, enterrando sus dientes en la ternilla, bajando a pequeños mordiscos y suspiros hasta su hombro.

Hinata tragó, sonrojada y volvió a mirar hacia él. Cambió de pie el peso de su cuerpo y se acomodó para él, para sentirle mejor. Llevaba tacones, con lo cual, su erección quedaba justo en el lugar que la quería.

Fue tan sencillo subir la falda hacia arriba que hasta un niño torpe podría haberlo logrado.

Hinata gruñó y acarició la mano que mantenía sobre su vientre, creando círculos al compás de los movimientos de su cadera frotándose con el trasero femenino. Gruñó y la miró desde su altura.

—Abre las piernas para mí— rogó, disfrutando del sonrojo que instaló en sus mejillas.

—S-sí.

La joven mujer lo hizo. Un simple y abierto paso, a la par que echaba la mano hacia atrás, aferrando su miembro por encima de la ropa e invitándolo a frotarse contra ella. Con un gesto rápido, abrió el pantalón y lo invitó a unirse a las caricias de su mano.

Pero antes de eso, Naruto se detuvo.

Moriría antes de que alguien descubriera a su mujer en ese estado. Se apartó solo lo necesario para crear un clon.

—Ves fuera y avisa si viene alguien— ordenó a un furibundo clon que enseguida deseó encargarse más de lo que veía ahí que en el exterior—. ¡Venga, diablos! — exigió.

El clon desapareció y un instante después lo sintió apoyarse contra la puerta. Hinata le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías de ser tan duro contigo mismo— regañó, frotando su trasero contra él como castigo—. Luego te arrepentirás.

Naruto le restó importancia, empujándose más contra ella, encajándola contra el escritorio y presionando sus caderas. Su erección se coló perfectamente entre sus muslos y acarició el centro femenino, logrando un gritito por parte de su dueña.

Hinata se aferró al escritorio, presionando sus senos y vientre contra este, entregándole una mejor visión de su trasero. La boca se le hizo agua.

La puerta crujió una vez con el peso de su clon. Aquello, por algún motivo, le resultó doblemente excitante y lo sintió directamente en su miembro. Lamió el brazo derecho de la joven, empezando a frotarse.

—Hinata… ¿Y si no fuera un clon mío? — cuestionó.

La voz de la joven empezó a sonar drásticamente excitada.

—N-naruto-kun , qué cosas dices… sería muy vergonzoso.

Oh, sí. Desde luego que sería completamente vergonzoso. Pero tan terriblemente excitante. Lamió su oreja, sin cesar sus movimientos. Frote más frote. La humedad de su sexo calando la ropa interior, empapando su propio sexo hasta que las braguitas quedaron a un lado.

—Estarías realmente sexy de ese modo. Callando tus sonidos como ahora mismo, para que nadie te escuche.

Hinata cubría su boca con ambas manos, apenas logrando reprimir pequeños grititos de placer o sus jadeos. Con pequeñas lágrimas de cristal en los ojos, mirando su reflejo en el ventanal.

—Mientras me hundo en ti— continuó. Y lo efectuó.

Húmeda, caliente y tan preparada para él, apresándolo en pequeños espasmos cercanos al orgasmo. Rechinó los dientes, moviéndola de forma que su pierna quedara sobre su hombro, golpeando con fuerza sus caderas contra ella.

—Hinata… ¿Escucharán cómo suenas de genial?— Entrecerró los ojos. El sombrero cayó por su espalda y ella gruñó un grito contra sus manos.

—N… nh… N-Narut… ¡Naruto-kun!

El orgasmo la venció con sus deseos de cubrirse. Naruto arqueó una ceja, moviéndose hasta alcanzar su propio clímax, jadeando, salió de ella pegando sus cuerpos.

—Traviesa— canturreó.

Hinata cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, muerta de vergüenza, mientras sentía los restos de su marido escapar entre sus piernas, intentando recuperarse al igual que él.

—N-Naruto-kun no baka.

El nombrado sonrió de oreja a oreja, besándola. Miró hacia la puerta, sonriendo. Se levantó y tras vestirse, la miró.

—Ahora seré yo quién podrá escucharte.

Hinata lo miró algo espantada.

—¿Q-qué? — balbuceó, intentando arreglarse las ropas.

Naruto no esperó y golpeó la puerta. Su clon apareció, mirándoles con curiosidad y, tal y como se imaginó, una erección dentro de sus pantalones. El Hokage sonrió y miró a su esposa.

—Dijiste que no podía ser malo conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Y mientras su mujer se coloreaba y su clon se relamía, salió, dispuesto a darse una ducha.

Aquel día fue una de las más increíbles experiencias. Su escritorio había sido testigo de cómo su esposa podía disfrutar de ser escuchada o al menos, suponerlo. La realidad era que su clon estaba excitado por imaginarse la situación, porque después de la ducha, él no supo que su clon había terminado hasta que desapareció.

Cuando entró, Hinata estaba dormida, desnuda, sobre su escritorio. Con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, Naruto la besó y la devolvió a su casa.

Pero, como esto era acerca de los muchos secretos que el Hokage sostenía sobre su vida, nadie podía suponer que, tras esa experiencia, su bella y hermosa esposa… la tímida florecilla que él mismo había desbocado, podía llegar a esconderse bajo su escritorio en alguna que otra reunión, mientras su boca se encargaba de otras tareas completamente peligrosa dentro de su pantalón.

 **ºEndº**


	3. Good cop and bad criminal

º **Good cop and bad criminal** º

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Cómo advertencias, déjenme decirles que esta vez, contiene bastante cositas sexuales. Espero que tengan a mano sus pañuelos y si no les da ganas de ellos, lo siento uvu, hice lo mejor que pude.

También advertir de que contiene, desgraciadamente, OOC.

Es un AU.

* * *

 **L** a joven se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las manos contra sí. Su mejor amiga y compañera sonreía como si fuera algo natural, pero para ella, era confuso.

—Somos las mejores en nuestro rango— dijo frotándole los hombros—. Y ese sujeto tiene que soltar todo lo que sabe de su clan.

Hinata tragó saliva.

Llevaba muchos años de servicio como policía especial de interrogatorios. Al principio, su trabajo había sido tan simple como llevarle una taza de café al policía superior, pero a medida que su rango había ido subiendo, las tareas se convirtieron o en más difíciles o en las más inverosímiles.

Así, hasta llegar a una rama especial donde Ino, una de sus mejores amigas y ahora compañera de equipo, la metió. Esta parte de la policía constaba de interrogatorios especiales, que tan solo equipos especiales podían llevar a cabo. Su sueldo era superior, algo que a ella le venía de maravilla.

Pero nunca pensó que de llevar un café terminaría entrando en acción, al menos, no tan pronto.

—Venga, no te vengas atrás. Piensa que vas a hacer una buena acción. Necesitamos la información o toda la ciudad perecerá bajo esas manos. Piensa a cuantas mujeres salvarás. Imagínate que ese sujeto pudiera hacerle algo a tu hermana.

Hinata levantó las cejas con sorpresa y después, frunció los párpados, mirando hacia el espejo.

En la sala, el rubio más increíble que hubiera visto nunca esperaba sentado en la única silla que había en la habitación. Tenía gesto arrogante, las piernas estiradas y los brazos hacia atrás, donde las esposas lo ataban a los hierros de la silla. Miraba hacia el cristal con unos preciosos y penetrantes ojos azules, como si fuera capaz de verlas.

—D-da algo de miedo— murmuró hipando un suspiro. Ino sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Ino-chan?

La rubia señaló por encima de su hombro.

—Yo tengo que tratar a uno de sus compañeros y Sasuke está encargándose de la mujer que iba con él. Solo quedas tú libre. Además, ya sabes lo que opina Sasuke de encargarse de los hombres por ti.

Hinata se mordió el labio de nuevo, suspirando y asintiendo. Apretando las manos en puños expulsó aire con fuerza.

Era su primera vez encargándose de un hombre.

Las mujeres eran más fáciles. Podías usar otros métodos. Pero cuando se trataba de hombres, solo existía uno. Especialmente, con esa clase de criminales.

Aferró los documentos con la información que necesitaba y tras darle una rápida ojeada, supo quien era él más allá de su fama.

Naruto Uzumaki. El líder de la banda de los colas largas. Perdió a sus padres a temprana edad y fue pasando de mano en mano, hasta que a los dieciséis se fugó y nadie supo nada de él hasta que empezaron los saqueos y las peleas en la ciudad. La policía llevaba detrás de él desde demasiado tiempo.

Media un metro ochenta. Un pedazo de hombre.

Y realmente atemorizador.

—Ánimo— murmuró Ino dándole una palmada antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Hinata asintió y cerró tras ella. Escuchó el característico crack del cristal cerrarse para impedir que cualquier novato pudiera ver la escena y suspiró. Los azulados ojos se clavaron sobre ella al instante. Al principio, pudo notar un poco de sorpresa en ellos, incluso curiosidad, pero de nuevo se volvieron duros y distantes.

La joven carraspeó y dejó el historial sobre la estantería al costado de la puerta. Tomándose su tiempo. Necesitándolo.

Finalmente giró para él.

Lo descubrió observándola de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviera listo para todo lo que ella le hiciera. Al parecer, según su historial, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

—Naru…

—¿Es tu primera vez? — Interrumpió. Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó a su vez.

El detenido inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Si es tu primera vez, dattebayo— repitió pausadamente, emitiendo ese deje que, si hubiera sido en otro momento, Hinata hubiera pensado que era completamente sexy—. Interrogando.

La joven policía intentó mantener la compostura, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Se cruzó de brazos y recordó el apartado de antecedentes. Sí. Él ya había sido interrogado de este modo antes. Y no habían sacado nada. Ni restos de información. Pero es que su anterior interrogatorio fue efectuado por un policía corrupto de sus filas.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor— atajó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella tenía que controlar la situación, no al revés.

Y dudaba mucho de que su voz durase mucho más tiempo firme.

La simple idea de lo que tenía que hacer, la estremecía. Porque no era un interrogatorio que empezara a ser como cualquier otro. Quizás, si el hombre fuera otro… menos apuesto, menos… sexual.

El sujeto llevaba pantalones de cuero que se ceñían a sus caderas de una forma provocativamente ilegal. Botas de cuero y una camiseta naranja que remarcaba las formas de su pecho. Hinata no necesitaba quitarle la camiseta para imaginarse que lo obtendría debajo de ella sería un esculpido torso.

Todo aquello hubiera pasado por desapercibido para cualquier otro policía. Pero en la rama de interrogación en la que se encontraba ella, ese punto era imposible pasarlo por alto.

El motivo era simple. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría pensarse. Y desde luego, era un secreto para sus padres. Jamás podrían aceptar que su hija hiciera tales cosas, por muy policía que fuera. Pero bien que no se quejaban cuando el dinero entraba en sus cuentas bancarias al ser devuelto por no necesitarlo.

Ella pertenecía a la policía especial de interrogación: Konoha mistery. Su tarea principal: Seducir a los interrogados para sacarles información.

Su currículum, sin embargo, marcaba muchos puntos rojos que la pondrían de patitas en la calle. Naruto Uzumaki era la única posibilidad de mantener su puesto.

Se lamió los labios y se acercó hasta él. Naruto estaba esposado. No podría hacerle nada. Por muy buena en defensa que fuera, reconocía que estaba preocupada del tema si por algún motivo pudiera escaparse.

—Dígame, ¿está dispuesto a hablar y ahorrarnos a los dos todo esto? — cuestionó con la vaga esperanza de que dijese que sí.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro. Los ojos siempre fijos en ella.

—¿Y perdérmelo? No. Adelante, KM*, haga su trabajo.

Hinata suspiró. Desde luego. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Se acercó más a él, agachándose lentamente hasta que sus dedos rozaron el cuchillo que siempre guardaba atado a su tobillo como precaución. Al sacarlo, observó cuidadosamente la hoja.

Los ojos de él miraron el cuchillo y luego su rostro, como si se preguntara qué iba a hacer con él. En las leyes ponía claramente que nada de sadomasoquismo, aunque Hinata sabía que Sasuke disfrutaba de usarlo y luego jamás aparecía en sus informes.

Ella no era de ese tipo. Pero si obtenía algo, sería bueno. No obstante, Naruto continuó en silencio, mirando el cuchillo a ella como si no encajaran. Defraudada, se acercó a él.

Si lo pensaba detalladamente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba cerca de un hombre que, hablando en plata, fuera capaz de excitarla simplemente con lo que veía. El último había sido un policía cualquiera de su departamento anterior. En esos momentos, si era sincera, al que más deseaba tener entre sus piernas, era a ese condenado delincuente.

Y, sabía a ciencia cierta, que su cuerpo reaccionaría cuandito que sus dedos acariciaran la piel morena. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía echarse atrás.

Guió su mano hasta su cuello, acariciando por encima de la musculatura, fijándose en el toque de su nuez, bajando hasta el cuello de la camiseta. Fijó la mirada en sus ojos. El hombre había fruncido los párpados, tenso, como si esperase que en cualquier momento cortara su piel con el cuchillo. Pero no fue así.

Hinata llevó el filo hasta el cuello, y rajó por completo la camiseta, de arriba abajo. Después, todo lo bruscamente que pudo, hizo a un lado ambas telas y tal y como se temió, era un condenado y perfecto torso. Cerró la boca con tanta fuerza por tal de no jadear, que casi se mordió la lengua.

—Tus mejillas son de caramelo. Casi podría morderlas.

Hinata clavó la mirada en él, sorprendida. Naruto abrió la boca y emitió un chasquido con sus dientes semejante a un mordisco. Tenía los colmillos más largos que había visto nunca y temió que cumpliera su promesa.

—Mejor será que se abstenga a querer hacerme algo. Usted es quien debería de hablar.

Él sonrió más, creando hoyuelos como bigotes.

—Parece un zorro— musitó para sí misma, acariciando las marcas. Él entrecerró los ojos, oscureciéndose.

—Me los hicieron cuando era niño. No necesitas saber más, ttebayo— murmuró entre dientes. Hinata agrandó los ojos.

Quizás no iba a ser tan difícil sacarle cosas. O posiblemente, solo era un premio para incitarla. Pero no importó. Algo era algo.

Acarició sus mejillas, remarcando las marcas y, se dirigió al puente de su nariz, bajando hasta sus labios. Diablos, era realmente guapo. Muy guapo.

Bordeó sus labios con los dedos, centrándose en ellos, entrecerrando sus ojos. De la comisura al centro hacia la otra comisura. Sin darse cuenta, descendió su rostro y presionó sus labios contra su boca.

El hombre gruñó y presionó sus labios contra ella, abriendo paso a su tímida lengua. Hinata surcó cada recoveco de su boca, disfrutando como una idiota del tacto, de su sabor y hasta gimió de placer, separándose con los ojos cerrados, lamiéndose los labios.

—Hn. No está mal para una recatada.

La joven policía enrojeció. Lejos de sentirse herida, no pudo sentirse más que alagada.

—No soy recatada. Soy policía— se defendió. Él no borró su sonrisa arrogante en ningún momento.

—Si lo fueras, ya habrías hecho otras cosas. ¿Soy tu primer interrogatorio en vivo?

 _Sí_.

—No.

Una carcajada escapó de su perfecta boca e Hinata enrojeció.

—Como quieras, Hime— murmuró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras lamía sus labios—. Me pregunto si también sabrás igual de bien ahí abajo.

La policía dio un respingo, apretando la boca con fuerza y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían. ¡Aquel descarado hombre!

Pero lo peor de todo, es que su propio sexo respondió ante la idea de aquella boca sobre él. Reprimió lo más que pudo el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta y se acercó hasta el cristal, dándole la espalda.

—Al parecer, está usted acusado demasiados delitos, señor Uzumaki. La policía está dispuesta a colaborar.

Naruto frunció el ceño y a través del espejo pudo verle descender su mirada, de sus hombros por su espalda y detenerse en su trasero. Hinata siempre había gozado de un perfecto trasero en forma de corazón que le había dado más problemas de manoseos indebidos de lo que deseaba. No podía sentirse más que alagada de que aquel sujeto fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que era atractivo. Aunque ello estuviera cerca de ocasionarle un paro cardiaco.

—Prefiero no colaborar más que con mi esperma— opinó. Hinata suspiró y se giró.

—No es nada agradable tener que hacer esto, señor. ¿Por qué simplemente no cede?

—¿Acaso no está capacitada para llevar a cabo su tortura? — cuestionó meneando sus caderas. Delante y atrás. Un brusco movimiento que mostró la erección dentro de sus pantalones y sentó sus nalgas con un sonido brusco contra la silla—. Porque yo diría que sí, Hime.

Hinata tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de su erección, remarcada dolorosamente por los pantalones de cuero. Se acercó hasta su altura y posó un dedo justo sobre el centro de su pecho.

—Es una lástima, señor. Podría obtener beneficios. ¿No le interesa? Solo tiene que decirnos dónde se encuentra el alijo de droga que robaron los Akiba y que su banda interfirió, quedándose con el alijo.

El detenido bajó la mirada hasta su dedo y suspiró entre dientes.

—No estoy todavía por la labor de decírselo, Hime.

Hinata frunció el ceño, desviando sus dedo hasta uno de los pezones. Erecto bajo su yema.

—¿Por qué se empeña en llamarme Hime, señor?

—Porque es lo que pareces, Hime— suspiró, cuando ella clavó la uña e intercaló las caricias al siguiente pezón—. Una princesita que hace algo que realmente no le gusta.

—Ser policía es correcto. Ser un vulgar ladrón no, señor— defendió mirándole fijamente. Ya había discutido anteriormente ese tema con otro varón detenido tiempo atrás. No iba a ceder—. De eso no existe discusión posible. Es honradez contra corrupción.

Naruto sonrió, exhibiendo su perfecta dentadura. Ella se inclinó, acercando su lengua hasta sus dientes, lamiéndoselos, tentándole.

—Alucinarías, Hime, si descubrieras la cantidad de corrupción que llega a tener la policía. Y… demonios…

Acalló, cubriendo la boca femenina con la suya. Hinata le permitió sentirse superior, tentando, hasta que se apartó, dejándolo con ganas de más besos. Le mordió la barbilla, descendiendo.

—Puede que sí— opinó, dejando un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta el centro de su torso—, pero nada le asegura que eso sea cierto.

Se dirigió al primer pezón, besándolo, usando su lengua y cuando le escuchó gruñir, sus dientes.

—Yo lo aseguro, Dattebayo— gruñó. Sus caderas golpearon contra su vientre.

Hinata estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero él metió una pierna, ayudándola a sujetarse. Con sorpresa, clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Tenía el rostro colorado y comenzaba a sudar. Apretó los dedos sobre la pierna, dura y fuerte, subiendo hasta el comienzo de su ingle.

—Cuidado, esta vez no podré sostenerla— advirtió. Hinata continuó, pasando hasta sus caderas, subiendo por su torneado abdomen y volvió a posar su boca sobre su pezón—. Joder.

Esta vez, pegó su cuerpo más a él, aplastando sus senos contra su vientre y sintiendo la presión de la erección contra su estómago. Quizás el pantalón engañara, pero era grande. Grande e hinchado.

—Dígame cómo ocurrió ese día su plan— pidió, mirándole desde su postura.

Sabía que su rostro debía de ser un poema. Colorada, con los ojos brillantes y la visión de su boca encargándose de su pezón. Y rogó, esperanzada, de que el hombre tuviera predilección por las feas.

—No. Mierda… no muerdas...

Y mordió. Una y otra vez, descendiendo a bocaditos hasta el comienzo de su cintura, subiendo de nuevo, frotando su cuerpo a la par. Dejándolo con deseos de más.

Por un instante, le hubiera gustado imaginárselo de otro modo muy diferente. ¿Y si esto no estuviera pasando en una sala de interrogatorios? ¿Y si fuera en un salón repleto de cosas robadas? Mierda. Sí. Por algún motivo eso llegó a parecerle excitante.

No era la situación. Era ese hombre.

Levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Explíquese, por favor— pidió, apretando sus dedos en sus costillas, acariciando con sus uñas—. El día. El plan.

Naruto rechinó aire y la miró, jadeante.

—Esos tipos… son traficantes de droga.

—Ya lo sé, señor— murmura contra su piel.

—Pensaban… llevar la droga a los barrios de Nagara…

Hinata intentó hacer memoria mientras metía su mano derecha bajo sus pantalones, buscando el sexo masculino, rozándolo, contrayendo sus dedos, volviendo a tocar.

El barrio de Nagara. Sí. Un barrio famoso porque la mayoría de personas que vivían eran de un noventa por ciento niños. Si la droga hubiera llegado a ese lugar, habría sido el caos. ¿Acaso él…?

Detuvo sus caricias, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole lo más severa que su propia excitación se lo permitía.

—¿Acaso piensa venderle usted la droga en su lugar?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

—No, joder. No. Era evitarlo. Evitarlo. La policía no ha hecho nada nunca por detener ese a tipo… y mientras tanto, tantas personas y niños caen en la droga.

Bajó su lengua por el centro de su vientre, deteniéndose al comienzo de los pantalones.

—¿Y cómo fue… que lo decidieron? — cuestionó, mirando el cierre, empezando a abrirlo.

Naruto retrocedió lo más que pudo en la silla, sorprendiéndola. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, parpadeó.

—Si quieres que responda, pon tus tetas en mi boca, Hime— demandó.

Hinata se lo pensó. Se suponía que la interrogación era cuestión suya, no de él. Y generalmente, eran los cuerpos de los sujetos los que sufrían tortura sexual, nunca usaban sus propios cuerpos para ello.

Pero… era una importante información. La necesitaba.

Temblorosa, llevó las manos hasta el comienzo de su blusa, desatando botón a botón, sin mirarle, torturándole con su espera. Movió sus rodillas hasta quedar entre sus piernas y le miró.

—El sujetador fuera— pidió, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Hinata tragó, cerrando los ojos y de un simple empujoncito, subió las copas por encima de sus senos. Sensibles, rosados y grandes. Él descendió la mirada y abrió la boca, sacando su lengua.

La joven se acercó y él bajó lo más que pudo la cabeza, apretando el primero entre sus labios, mamando, tirando de su pezón, devolviéndole la tortura.

Lentamente, su mente comenzó a sentirse nublada y a desear más. Incluso se vio a sí misma cambiando de seno en seno, deseando que ambos obtuvieran la misma satisfacción. Y él se la entregó con sumo gusto.

Cuando estaba a punto de perderse, empujó de su frente, echándolo atrás. Jadeando.

—Es… suficiente. Conteste.

Él se lamió los labios, disfrutando de su sabor.

—Has estado a punto de correrte, ¿verdad? — canturreó. Cuando ella apretó los dientes, avergonzada, suspiró—. Lo decidimos como todo lo demás.

Abrió la boca, desconcertada. ¿Esa respuesta era lo que costaba que le hubiera dejado chuparle las tetas?

—¡Esa no es una respuesta!

—Lo es, Dattebayo. Tú preguntaste exactamente eso y yo respondí.

Hinata quiso retroceder, dar pasos para intentar calmarse, pero él la atrapó con las piernas y el agarre fue fuerte, imposible de liberarse sin hacerle daño.

—La policía está equivocada. No soy el único líder de esta banda.

—Pero siempre eres tú el que estás en todo— replicó, recordando su historial. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Según mi compañera, soy un hiperactivo cabeza hueca. Quizás eso influya que siempre esté ahí.

Hinata rodó los ojos, moviendo suavemente su pierna al notar la erección contra sí. Él abrió la boca y gimió. Nunca había hecho gemir a un hombre de ese modo. La experiencia no podía ser más sexy y gratificante.

Demonios, quería escucharle gemir más veces.

Continuó frotando mientras él la retuvo de ese modo, hasta que, liberándola, tuvo mejor movilidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué atacar el convoy que llevaba el alijo?

Se arrodilló, frotando por encima de la tela con sus dedos, mirando fijamente la hebilla. Repentinamente, él sacudió las manos y las esposas crujieron, llamando su atención. Levantó los ojos y casi se quedó congelada.

Naruto temblaba, tirando de las esposas con la mirada fija en ella, la boca abierta, como si deseara comérsela y el pecho descendiendo y ascendiendo por su agitada respiración. Cuando su boca se movió para contestar, ella continuó frotando, sin perder detalle de su rostro y de sus intenciones.

—Para… que no llegará… a su destino, ttebayo…— se alargó su última palabra e Hinata se detuvo. No quería que culminara así.

Ya que iba a ser la única oportunidad, quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Llevó las manos hasta la cinturilla y terminó por abrir el pantalón. Le miró en espera y, obedientemente, él levantó las caderas lo suficiente, para que su sexo quedara libre. Hinchado y tembloroso, con una pequeña gotita sobre el glande resbalando. Una mata rubia rodeándola y más abajo, dos pesadas bolsas.

Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza, desde luego, pero ese hombre era algo espectacular antes sus ojos. Y aunque sabía que su rostro demostraba claramente su notorio y avergonzado corazón, no pudo evitar continuar con lo que se había convertido en algo más que una simple tarea.

Echó las manos hacia atrás y se recogió el cabello. Quería que él la viera, que su boca continuara hablando y contando más detalles, pero que a su voz no consiguiera reprimir los resultados de las sensaciones que ella le otorgaba.

—Entonces— continuó mientras se ataba el cabello—, llevasteis el alijo hasta vuestra base secreta. Lo tienes tú.

Naruto se lamió los labios antes de contestar, fijándose en la forma de su cuello y descendiendo hasta su pecho, que únicamente cubría la camisa cuando se movía.

Hinata ignorante de ese hecho, se inclinó, aferrando el sexo masculino entre sus dedos con suavidad. Caliente, como si quemara. Abrió la boca y pasó la punta de su lengua por encima de la gota de pre semen.

Naruto rugió una palabrota cuando tragó y, a continuación, cubrió todo el glande con sus labios. Le miró y apretó sus testículos, indicándole que esperaba una respuesta.

—¡Sí, joder! — exclamó, moviendo tanto las caderas que, sin darle tiempo, Hinata tenía la boca completamente llena de él. Escuchó el chirriar de las cadenas una vez más—. ¿Acaso prefieres… que lo tengan niños y sean libres de drogarse a voluntad?

—¡No! — protestó ofendida, sin detener sus dedos mientras le hablaba y miraba—. Eso es un buen acto, pero deberías de decirme donde se encuentra la droga y así poder pasarla a manos de la policía. Estará más segura.

—No tienes idea de que cuán equivocada estas, Hime. — Pese a que su mirada brillaba claramente en deseo, sus palabras eran firmes. Estiró una pierna, cerca de ella—. Frótate contra mí, Hime.

Hinata miró de reojo la pierna, apretando sus muslos, respirando ruidosamente por la nariz. Maldición. Estaba demasiado excitada como para negarse. Necesitaba más información, desde luego.

—Hazlo y córrete conmigo.

La joven jadeó, como si su propio cuerpo agradeciera la oportunidad de liberarse de algún modo. Se levantó, remangándose la falda hasta las caderas y volvió a arrodillarse, esta vez, con una de las piernas de él entre medias, presionando su cuerpo en las zonas justas. Aún así, cuando la primera rampa de placer le llegó desde su sexo, aferró el falo entre sus dedos.

A la par que su boca y manos se encargaban de acariciarle, él movió la pierna, asegurándose de que ella no olvidaba su propia satisfacción. Su cuerpo tembló como respuesta y sintió como su ropa interior, húmeda ya de por sí, resbala sobre su sexo hasta el punto de hacer sentir que el cuero comenzaba a rozar sus zonas más íntimas.

—Siempre dice… que estoy equivocada… pero usted no saldrá nunca de aquí si no… si no…

 _Oh, no. Maldición. Estoy a punto de…_

Chirrió los dientes, apretando su boca sobre el sexo masculino justo cuando le sintió sacudirse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ella misma presionó su cuerpo contra su pierna, sucumbiendo a su par, jadeándole contra el miembro y pegándose a él.

Solo había sido su pierna y sin embargo, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente, un estallido llegó desde atrás. La pared crujió y salió volando. Estaban en un sexto piso. Alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó, intentando cubrirse lo más que pudo.

Pero unas manos rodearon su cintura, pegándola contra el cuerpo de su detenido. Y eran sus mismas manos las que la sostenían.

—¿Cómo…?— masculló, confusa. El rubio sonrió arrogantemente, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—Ha sido bastante difícil mantener mis manos todo el tiempo lejos de ti, Hime— susurró contra su oído. Hinata estaba perpleja.

Junto a Sasuke se encontraba la otra detenida, la chica de cabellos rosas y mirada verdosa. Corrió justo al filo donde la pared había sido arrancada, agarró el historial de Naruto y miró hacia ellos. Sasuke se unió a ella, aferrándola de la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos.

—Naruto, date prisa o te dejaremos atrás— avisó la chica sonriendo.

El nombrado la estrechó más contra él, mirándola.

—Ya que insistes en ver dónde está la droga, te llevaré con ella.

Hinata tragó, aferrándose a sus hombros. Estaba a punto de protestar.

—Pero— añadió interrumpiéndola—, hazte a la idea de que a partir de ahora, eres mi mujer.

La mujer policía dentro de ella se debatió en su interior. Sin embargo, su voz de mujer, la que lo deseaba profundamente, gritó un sí interno con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras él se agarraba a la cuerda de salida, ella lo hacía a sus hombros y, ¿por qué no? A su corazón.

* * *

 **n/a**

Antes que nada aclarar:

* = Acorta el modo en el que se nombra al grupo especial de Hinata, ya mencionado en el fic.

Y ahora, espero que les gustara nwn.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me han animado a continuar con sus rw y que espero poder seguir haciendo felices.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. ¡Not front the kids!

º **Not Front The Kids** º

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Esta vez, es algo más suavecito, dado que están los niños uxu. Iba a ser mala, pero... bueno, Naruto tendrá su premio.

-Oc, Ooc, toques sexuales y niños jugando (creanme, existe gente que odia a los niños hasta escritos).

* * *

 **H** inata sonrió mientras observaba a su marido correr por el salón, esquivando tanto a su hijo mayor como asegurándose que su hija no se cayera de su espalda. Era algo hermoso. Fantástico de ver.

Su familia siempre soñada. Sus dos hijos preciosos y un marido al que comenzó admirando y terminó amando más que a nadie. Todavía hoy día casi no podía creerse que él finalmente hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos. Que estuvieran ahí, compartiendo techo y dos hijos.

Sonrió y se acercó a la mesa para terminar de recoger los últimos platos.

Era fin de semana y por ende, los pequeños podían quedarse algo más de tiempo. Y era un ratito que podían compartir tanto padres como pequeños. Y esa noche, los niños habían agasajado a su padre como nunca. Y en ese momento, los pequeños jadeaban en el sofá, mientras su padre los miraba con orgullo.

La televisión anunció alguna película infantil de esas que los fines de semanas entretenían a los niños y se olvidaron de su padre totalmente para fijar la mirada en el televisor.

Naruto se acercó a ella sonriente e inclinándose, la besó en la frente. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y giró para rodear el fregadero y continuar con sus tareas.

Su marido se apoyó pícaro contra la encimera, mirando sus manos hundidas en el agua y jabón.

—Mh. ¿Te ayudo? — cuestionó rodeando más hasta llegar a su altura.

Hinata notó que se pegó a su espalda y pasaba ambas manos por sus brazos hasta hundir su mano mala dentro del agua y acariciar su mano derecha. Enrojeció, nerviosa.

—N-no, Naruto-kun. Puedo s…sola.

Un beso el cuello la interrumpió. Agrandó los ojos cuando sintió la otra mano desviarse por su trasero y cuando una de sus nalgas quedó atrapada, dio un brinco, haciendo exactamente lo que él quiso: abrir algo más sus piernas.

—N-na…

—Shuu— susurró divertido él, con sus labios rozando su piel—. Los niños te escucharan.

Y movió su mano más abajo, guiado por sus formas, apretando sus dedos justo sobre sus labios íntimos. Hinata tuvo que apretar los labios para impedir un grito y sintió como su propio vientre golpeó contra el fregadero.

Naruto movió la mano dentro del agua, subiendo por su brazo hasta su cuello, usando las gotas de agua, que resbalaron por su cuello como una caricia. Repentinamente, sus dedos empezaron a moverse sobre su sexo, marcando sus pliegues por encima de la ropa interior.

Cuando Himawari giró la cabeza hacia ellos, sonriéndoles con ternura inocente, Naruto descendió la mano hasta el fregadero, pero no cedió con sus caricias entre sus piernas. Hinata, muerta de vergüenza, sintió como su cuerpo correspondía rápidamente a su marido.

Aún así, consiguió sonreírle y fingir que nada ocurría. Para sus hijos era algo natural, que sus padres fregaran juntos, o pusieran la mesa. Lo que los pequeños desconocían era que su padre tenía la manía de pillarla baja de defensas y crear momentos tanto vergonzosos como placenteros entre ellos.

Y era un experto.

Hinata sacó una mano del fregadero, cubriéndose los labios cuando invadió su interior.

—Dos, Hinata— susurró roncamente el Uzumaki.

Hinata gruñó y maldijo sus propias caderas cuando respondieron en busca de más.

Necesitaba calmarse, olvidarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. De como se contraía alrededor de sus falanges deseando más. Como sus rodillas ayudaban al movimiento y como sus propios fluidos humedecían la mano de su esposo.

—Na-Naruto-kun, por favor…— rogó apretando la mano contra el filo del fregadero—. Los… los… Dios…. Naru…

Cerró los ojos, apretando sus muslos en el momento justo en que encontró el punto más sensible de su interior, sacudiendo las yemas de sus dedos contra él, una y otra vez, profundo. Un tercer dedo la invadió y por un instante, el mundo comenzó a desaparecer. Hasta que lo sintió.

La gruesa erección contra su nalga.

Agrandó tanto los ojos que le dolieron. Gruñó un jadeo y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, se giró y agarró el cuchillo más cercano, poniéndoselo en el cuello. Naruto tragó y se detuvo.

—Regla número 3 de esta casa, Naruto-kun.

—Hi… Hinata, cari… cariño— musitó el rubio.

Hinata respiró, girándose. Él levantó las manos. Cuando sus ojos dieron con la humedad que quedaba en los dedos masculinos, levantó más el cuchillo, oscureciendo su ver.

—Regla número 3, Naruto— exigió.

El Uzumaki tragó.

—N-nunca. — Fue su turno de balbucear—, delante de los niños.

Hinata asintió, clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y vio como su marido, sonriendo, desaparecía en una nube de humo, para volver en un momento con un ramo de girasoles que dejó sobre sus manos. Un beso en la mejilla y, pálido, desapareció.

Hinata maldijo entre dientes, miró los girasoles y sonrió.

Se había quedado realmente con las ganas, pero estar casada y con hijos, tenía sus limitaciones. Miró hacia sus hijos y sonrió.

Porque pese a todo, eso no lo cambiaba.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, subió escaleras arriba.

Quizás, esa noche, podría sacar aquel precioso camisón transparente que tanto le gustaba a él…

* * *

 **N/A**

¡GRACIAS!

Infinitas gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan un rw con sus pensamientos. Siento mucho no poder responder a los que salen como guest, pero igualmente, me hacen realmente feliz. Mucho. Me alegra que os esté gustando.

Deciros que, como pedisteis y ya tenía idea, estoy comenzando la continuación del one-shot Good cop y Bad criminal nwn.

¡Disfrutar de este caliente verano, NaruHinas fans!


	5. Friends with benefits

º **Friends with benefits** º

* * *

Advertencias:

En este sí tenemos lemon y situaciones cochinas, ya saben.

* * *

Quisiera dar gracias a las personas que me dejan rw con tanto afecto, animo. Las que tienen cuenta suelo responderles, ya saben, pero quiero agradecer a los mensajes que me han llegado como "anónimo" como por ejemplo:

"Guest" (aunque sospecho que este es el nombre de anónimo xD), "Niorima", "Yami meza"...

¡Muchas gracias! Siento no poder responder a sus comentarios como me gustaría.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **H** inata tuvo que morderse el labio para no estremecerse.

El corazón iba a mil por hora dentro de su pecho y estaba segura de que sus mejillas tenían aquel característico color carmesí que siempre abundaba en ella. Pero es que no podía remediarlo. Mucho menos, cuando su mano surcaba su muslo de arriba abajo, como si de una simple distracción se tratara.

Era la típica reunión de viejos alumnos. Aunque para ella muchos de ellos no eran tan viejos, otros eran de los que veía cada fin de semana y aún así continuaban en el mismo corrillo.

Entre risas, recuerdos, alcohol, había terminado sentándose entre Sakura y Naruto. La primera, una de sus mejores amigas que ahora, después de tantos años desesperados, mantenía una romántica relación con Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Hinata podría darle importancia a que su amiga y su pareja estuvieran sentados en diferentes puntos de la mesa, si no fuera por el rubio que tenía a su lado. No recordaba muy bien cuando fue que comenzó a permitirle tales cosas, pero la cuestión era que no le desagradaban en absoluto. Es más, él mismo siempre le pedía que ella misma también buscara lo que deseara de él, cuando quisieran.

Pero todos sabían que no eran más que amigos.

Amigos con derecho a roce.

Y esto último lo sabían porque les habían pillado alguna que otra vez dándose el lote entre las paredes del concurrido departamento de Naruto, tras las clases de la universidad o vieron entrar al rubio en el piso que ella y Sakura junto a otras chicas de la clase, compartían.

Pero siempre que preguntaban, esas eran sus respuestas.

Quizás por miedo o simplemente, porque realmente no sabían qué tenían.

—Hinata.

La voz de Naruto la hizo regresar al momento en el que se encontraban. Le sonreía abiertamente mientras le ofrecía con su mano libre una nueva bebida de su sabor favorito. Hinata sonrió como agradecimiento, pero nada más que sus dedos entraran en contacto con la bebida, los dedos del joven llegaron hasta unión apretada de sus muslos, cruzando las barreras hacia su sexo.

La bebida terminó cayendo justo sobre el pantalón del Uzumaki, que se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones de forma exagerada.

—¡L-lo siento! — exclamó poniéndose a la par en pie y buscando su servilleta.

El resto quedó momentáneamente en silencio, pero no tardó en volver a sus temas de conversaciones, cuchicheos o simplemente, sus alardeos de más. Pues por todos eran conocidos ya que la torpe Hinata siempre metía la pata delante de Naruto y que Naruto la perdonaría sin problemas.

El Uzumaki le permitió limpiarle la pernera y subir hacia la mancha más húmeda en el centro de su entrepierna. Con los ojos azules clavados en ella, disfrutando de su rostro concentrado, de su boca entre abierta mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Especialmente, de cómo sus mejillas enrojecieron en el mismo instante en que lo notó.

Hinata levantó sus perlados ojos hacia él, sorprendida y Naruto sonrió de lado.

—Será mejor lavarlo bien, Hinata— opinó ayudándola a levantarse.

Hinata cabeceó en asentimiento, recogió su pequeño bolso y permitió que la guiase, sujetándole con firmeza las caderas en dirección al cuarto de baño. Entraron en el de hombres y nada más hacerlo, su boca quedó presa de la masculina, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban en pequeños sonidos de fricción.

Su lengua quedó presa de las atenciones masculinas y su boca hormigueó cuando la dura boca masculina presionó en busca de más.

Naruto alargó el brazo, presionando con sus dedos el pestillo de la puerta principal.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? — exigió ronco contra su boca. Nadie contestó y Hinata se estremeció—. Bien.

Cerró el pestillo y empujó el delicado cuerpo de la mujer contra la puerta, encajando sus caderas, presionando sus pechos contra su torso y volviendo a atacar su boca hasta que les dolieron.

Naruto siempre abandonaba sus labios con un pequeño mordisco en el inferior.

—Hinata— nombró suavemente—. Se enfría.

Ambos sabían que era mentira, aún así, ella bajó sus ojos hasta el lugar. El bulto creaba una pequeña tienda de campaña sobre los pantalones. Naruto llevó ambas manos hasta la puerta, apoyándose sobre esta y abriendo sus piernas.

Hinata tragó, dejó el bolso en el suelo a la par que se arrodillaba y besó su vientre. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre las caderas masculinas, acariciando, tomándose su tiempo. Sabía que él nunca la presionaría. Por muy excitado que estuviera.

Verla ejercer esos movimientos, tomarse su tiempo, era algo que lo calentaba profundamente. Si Hinata tardara más en liberarle, dudaba poder resistir el dolor, pero la joven siempre parecía saber cuándo era el momento correcto.

Escuchó la cremallera del pantalón descender cuando sus dientes la atraparon y el botón liberarse. El pantalón resbaló hasta sus rodillas.

La primera vez que Hinata había aprendido sexo oral con él fue complicado. La vergüenza y las dudas la habían atemorizado, pero era el tipo de chica que siempre deseaba devolver y cuando él le había demostrado claramente que era capaz de usar su boca de una forma maravillosa sobre su húmedo y necesitado sexo, la Hyûga comprendió que no iba a ser menos para él.

Desde entonces, esas experiencias eran claramente más gratas y sorprendentes. Por ese mismo motivo, cuando su boca presionó por encima de la tela del bóxer justo sobre su sexo, no pudo evitar gemir una maldición.

Hinata lamió por encima, chupó y notó como la erección crecía cada vez más, hasta que logró ver la punta roma sobre salir por encima de la cinturilla del bóxer. Entonces, lo descendió y observó el grosor de su sexo, el peso de sus testículos y la mata rubia que los rodeaba.

Aferró el glande entre sus dedos y extendió su lengua para centrarse en lamer la punta, besando y chupando los restos del pre semen. Naruto apretó los dedos contra la puerta, maldiciendo una y otra vez, moviendo sus caderas contra ella.

—Hinata— suplicó.

Y ella correspondió, adentrando su sexo lo más que pudo en su boca. Rodeó el glande con su lengua, chupó. Una y otra vez, aumentando los movimientos de rapidez, apretando sus testículos entre sus dedos y observando sus reacciones.

Cuando el Uzumaki no pudo más y gruñó su nombre, la joven se mantuvo firme, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su sustancia.

—Joder… te dije que no hicieras eso, Hinata. Es… malo para ti, Dattebayo…

Como siempre, su regañina infantil mientras intentaba recuperarse. Hinata se limpió la comisura mientras sonreía tímidamente y se levantaba. Se acercó hasta el lavabo mientras él se levantaba los pantalones y bóxer, observándola. Hinata se inclinó y empezó a lavar su boca y cara.

Naruto llegó hasta su altura, presionando sus caderas contra su trasero, frotándose.

—Quiero hacerlo también— murmuró.

Hinata enrojeció y suspiró, un gesto agradable que siempre escapaba de su boca.

Se volvió y alargó las manos hasta sus hombros, sujetándose a ellos. Naruto se inclinó y lamió las gotas de agua que quedaban como perlas sobre su enrojecida boca antes de hundirse profundamente en su cavidad, cargándola de las caderas y sentándola sobre el lavabo.

Una vez sentada, Hinata tiró de su propia falda y abrió, avergonzada, las piernas, desviando la mirada, apretando con sus brazos su pecho.

—N-no mires demasiado.

Aquello lo revolvía por dentro y pese a hacer poco que había sucumbido, notó como sus propios testículos avisaban de una nueva carga para ella.

Lamiéndose los labios, se puso en cluquillas, sujetando las rodillas femeninas y tirando algo más de ella. Hinata tuvo que soportar su peso con las manos hacia atrás y de una forma terriblemente erótica, a través del centro de sus senos, pudo ver como los cabellos del joven sobre salían por encima de su monte de venus.

Al instante que su lengua rozó su sexo no pudo reprimir el grito. Su cuerpo se caldeó y notó sus pezones tensos y firmes para él. Abrió lo más que pudo su piernas y empujó sus caderas contra él en demanda de más.

Naruto era un pícaro amante. Disfrutando torturándola, retrasando su orgasmo lo más que pudiera, hacerle suplicarla y gritar. Hinata terminaba perdiendo el sentido de sus acciones en busca del placer.

Pero esa noche, ambos estaban demasiado caldeados para eso.

Su lengua era inquieta, ávida y húmeda, hundiéndose en ella, penetrando sus barreras. Sus labios chupaban su punto sensible, sus dientes mordisqueaban. Y sus dedos buscaban el calor más recóndito de su ser.

—Naruto-kun…— jadeó.

Él gruñó y levantó los ojos hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Moviendo su mano libre sobre su sexo, acariciándose al compás de los movimientos de su lengua y fue como un torrente de calor emanando de su vientre, descendiendo hasta su sexo que él aplacó a base de besos y lametones. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando él entró en ella y la sacudida fue tan increíble que el orgasmo le llegó más pleno que nunca.

Lo sintió en ella, acompañarla, perderse en su interior, moverse en su disfrute, aplastando su rostro contra sus senos.

—Dios, Hinata… eres demasiado increíble.

Hinata tragó, abrazándose a él con un brazo.

—N-Naruto-kun también lo es.

Alguien golpeó la puerta en demanda de entrar. Ambos se miraron con espanto, pero fue Naruto quien actuó rápidamente. La cargó hasta el primer cubil que vio, abrió rápidamente el pestillo y regresó con ella antes que nadie le viera, cerrando la puerta. Ambos se miraron, cubriendo sus bocas para retener los jadeos.

Hinata se bajó la falda, arreglándose la ropa interior, limpiando los restos del rubio y observó avergonzada como él hacia lo suyo propio mientras escuchaba a los que habían entrado protestar.

—Mierda. Si quieren follar, ¿por qué no se buscan un hotel? — gruñía uno de ellos—. Si yo tuviera una chica ni siquiera pensaría en traerla a esta mierda de váter. ¿Dónde quedó eso del romanticismo?

El otro rió, hasta que su risa terminó con un ruido brusco. Hinata buscó la mirada de Naruto, quien arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

—Mierda. Oh, mierda— masculló de dolor el que parecía haberse caído—. Joder, tío… dime que esto no es…

—Semen. Es semen— confirmó el primero en carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Puto asco!

Naruto cubrió su boca y soportó una carcajada. Hinata se coloreo hasta las trancas. Alguien pateó la puerta en la que se encontraban. La joven se aferró a la camisa del Uzumaki, esperando porque la cosa fuera a más. Pero al parecer, los humos se bajaron y los tipos se largaron. Fue entonces cuando ambos pudieron reír con todas sus ganas.

Al volver con los demás, Sakura les miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes dos deberían de dejar eso de "amigos con derecho a roce" y pronunciar una relación.

Naruto y ella intercambiaron una mirada complica y a la par, sonrieron.

—Nah. Está bien eso de ser amigos con derecho a roce, Sakura-chan— contestó Uzumaki tomando de la mano a Hinata.

La chica asintió, acercó su rostro cuando él pareció querer susurrarle algo y enrojeció, cuando la dejó con un beso en la mejilla para irse a la barra en busca de bebida. Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Hinata balbuceó, nerviosa.

—Ha… ha dicho que… "No estaría mal ser algo más, Dattebayo".

Entonces, Sakura sonrió. Hinata se desplomó sobre el sofá y Naruto vertió las bebidas sobre Sasuke cuando regresó, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura y, entre risas, se unió a ella en la comodidad del sofá.

Hinata sonrió, mirándole totalmente satisfecha.

Sí. Quizás no estaría nada mal ser algo más.

* * *

 **n/a**

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer!

Cualquier duda, rw o por face, no duden nwn.


	6. Creative use of chakra or ninjutsu

º **Creative use of chakra or ninjutsu** º

* * *

 **Nota** : No sé bien si el uso del ojo blanco de Hinata entraría en esto, pero es lo que se me vino a la cabeza uxu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** eguramente nadie pensó nunca que ella fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Desde luego que no.

Imposible de pensarlo si quiera.

Pero era algo que no pudo evitar.

Aunque nunca se lo tacharon a ella. Para los demás, fue Naruto quien le hizo algo a la dulce y tierna Hinata.

…

—¡Hinata! — La voz de su novio llegó desde la puerta de entrada de su casa. Sonriente, se apuró en darle la bienvenida.

Si algo sabía, es que Naruto adoraba esos cuidados. Después de tanto tiempo de soledad, los primeros días de su noviazgo en los que ella se quedaba en su casa, como ese día, le había visto lloriquear feliz por una bienvenida, por ver las luces de su casa encendidas y hasta por el olor de la comida.

Era totalmente maravilloso ver cómo sonreía como un tonto de felicidad y cada vez, pese a que se iba acostumbrado, sus sonrojos de felicidad y el brillo de sus ojos la colmaban completamente.

A Hinata le costó acostumbrarse al principio, pues sus repentinos abrazos, que la tomara del talle y le diera vueltas o enterrara su rostro húmedo en su cuello eran cosas tan emociones que muchas veces casi perdía el sentido.

A la larga, la felicidad cada vez más completa. Como una pelota que se iba creando poco a poco.

Pero las cosas siempre cambiaban de algún modo. Naruto era encantador dentro de sus defectos. Y ella lo amaba más si cabía. Cuidar de su hogar mientras él se encontraba en alguna misión era, en secreto, la esperanza de lo que deseaba que ocurriera en un futuro. Quería llegar al día en que Hinata no tuviera que decir "hasta mañana" mientras atravesaba una puerta para ir a otra casa.

Pero para eso quedaba todavía bastante. A menos, que el chico se decidiera.

Hinata podía tener la paciencia del mundo, pero la ansiedad de perderle la atemorizaba algunas veces.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun— recibió sonriente.

Él rápidamente la tomó del talle y la acercó a él.

Era algo eléctrico que siempre sucedía entre ellos. Cuandito que sentía los dedos del Uzumaki sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo algo se encendía en su interior. Una pequeña chispa escondida que únicamente se había atrevido a aliviar bajo el cobijo de sus sábanas blancas.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, de puntillas, correspondió al casto beso sobre sus labios.

—Estoy en casa— murmuró él contra su mejilla.

Hinata sonrió y sin darse cuenta, enterró sus dedos entre las rubias hebras, aspirando su olor. Al instante, su estómago se revolvió y su nariz detectó aquel aroma. Separándose de él, le miró con sorpresa.

—¡Hueles horrible, Naruto-kun!

El Uzumaki enrojeció, rascándose la nuca.

—Lo siento. La misión de hoy fue en una granja de animales y el dueño tenía un jabalí enorme al que tuvimos que aplacar. Antes de que Sakura lo matara a base de su fuerza bruta, tuve que tirarme encima de él con varios clones. Quizás por eso huelo demasiado.

Hinata suspiró.

—Menos mal que te preparé el baño— indicó con una sonrisa amable—. Ven. Dame tu ropa. La lavaré ahora mismo.

Naruto asintió, empezando a desabrocharse la chaqueta, poniéndosela en las manos. En silencio, ambos observaron sus dedos moverse por la tela de su camiseta y cuando estos llevaron la camisa hasta el comienzo de sus costillas, se detuvo.

—Ah— exclamaron a la vez, parpadeando, hasta que sus rostros se coloreando al igual.

Hinata movió la chaqueta frente a ella, cubriendo su visión.

—L-lo siento. Será mejor que… la ponga cuando termines de ducharte. L-la recogeré del cesto. Sí, mejor eso…

Naruto asintió, nervioso.

—Sí, mejor, ttebayo… Iré a bañarme entonces.

Hinata asintió y esperó hasta que él se marchó. Tenía el corazón desbocado y aquella agradable y conocida sensación de excitación en su vientre. Su cuerpo entero parecía protestar por la interrupción de su vergüenza.

Suspiró y miró la chaqueta. Si no fuera porque poseía aquel olor horroroso, estaba segura de que estaría apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro y disfrutando como si el mismo Naruto la estuviera tocando.

La echó al cesto de la ropa sucia y suspiró, inconscientemente, frustrada.

Era totalmente frustrante. Especialmente, desde que los deseos hacia su novio se habían convertido en cada vez más y más cercanos. Pero, ¿qué diría Naruto si supiera la de cosas que quería hacer con él? Tenía demasiada imaginación en deseos que deseaba que el rubio cumpliera sobre su cuerpo.

Suspirando una vez más, sintiendo la molestia de su propia ropa en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, se sentó en el sofá. Un ruido llegó hasta su fino oído.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó a punto de ponerse en pie.

La voz de Naruto llegó entre cortada.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes! — gritó. Hinata arqueó una ceja—. ¡No entres!

—V-vale.

Preocupada, frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un golpe. Naruto era un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Y si no deseaba que entrase, tenía que ser por dos buenos motivos. El primero, preocuparse por ella. La segunda… su orgullo de hombre que no deseaba exponerse de una forma vergonzosa frente a la chica que amaba.

Preocupada porque fuera más lo segundo que lo primero, se concentró.

Solo lo había hecho una vez, para comprobar cuando cuánto dinero tenía en su bolsillo. El recuerdo de aquello la ruborizó hasta las cejas. Su capacidad de ojo blanco no le había permitido tan solo ver la cantidad de dinero que llevaba su pareja. Aunque nunca se lo confesó a nadie, logró percatarse de algo más.

Un bulto sobre saliente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era más importante. Si Naruto necesitaba ayudaba, era mejor asegurarse.

Se levantó y activó el ojo blanco.

La visión rápidamente fue la acostumbrada y captó la figura del Uzumaki en el cuarto de baño. Al principio, su intención fue detener su visión cuando lo vio estirar la mano para recoger un bote de champú que pareció habérsele caído.

Pero se detuvo al ver algo extraño.

Naruto hizo un gesto curioso para ella mientras parecía acomodarse mejor en la bañera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca. Hinata tragó y aumentó más el rango de visión. Sin la bañera de por medio, pudo verlo mejor.

Naruto tenía una pierna alzada y la otra estirada. Con una mano se frotaba el torso lentamente, lleno de jabón. La otra mano había surcado más allá de sus caderas. Lo primero que pensó, dentro de su casta inocencia, fue que estaba lavándose. Pero no. Él continuó con su mano en aquella zona, acariciándose a sí mismo.

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta, llevando una mano ella misma hasta su cuello, como si una soga le apretara.

Naruto estaba claramente masturbándose. Ante sus ojos. Y era lo más erótico que había visto en toda su vida. Ni siquiera su imaginación daba para ello.

Clavó su mirada en él, queriendo verlo todo, disfrutar y tragó, apretando sus muslos. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie prestaba atención a la casa del Uzumaki, con las cortinas cerradas y tan solo dos luces encendidas.

Mordiéndose el labio, se puso en pie.

Naruto no le perdonaría que entrara, más cuando él no quería que le viera hacer algo tan hermoso para ella. El respeto y la necesidad empezaron a cruzarse.

Dio un paso atrás, tropezando con posa brazos del sillón.

—Dios…— se dijo.

Levantó una pierna, apoyando el pie sobre el cojín y las manos en el filo. Su sexo palpitó cuando sintió la presión del mueble contra él. Ahogando un gemido, miró hacia el rubio de nuevo. Y en un segundo, sus propias caderas seguían el movimiento de su mano. Arriba abajo. Delante atrás.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, sacudiendo sus caderas, apretando sus testículos, dando tirones a su sexo en busca de su placer y Hinata continuó, frotándose, apretando sus senos, sin poder dejar de mirarle.

Era como estar en medio de una fantasía en vivo.

Repentinamente, su propio placer empezó a oscurecer su mundo, a centrarse en ella y explotar hasta el punto de ahogar su propio orgasmo en un gruñido placentero. Perdió cualquier contacto con él, cayendo hacia el sillón, llevando su mano hasta sí misma para darse los últimos toques de placer.

Boqueando jadeos, se lamió los labios y se imaginó a su joven novio sucumbiendo por igual. Se mordisqueó el dedo anular y miró el techo, sofocada.

¿Qué había hecho? Espiar a su novio mientras vivía un momento íntimo y darse placer a sí misma.

Repentinamente, toda la vergüenza del mundo recayó en ella, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, levantó la voz y gritó.

—¡Naruto-kun no baka!

Y salió corriendo de la casa.

Naruto salió desnudo, a medio corte de su propia excitación, viendo cómo su novia salía por la puerta salía de su casa. Incrédulo, se miró la mano que sostenía su miembro y después, todo fue encajando.

—¡Hinataaaaa! — gritó mientras caía de rodillas y estiraba una mano.

El muy idiota había olvidado que su novia podía ver a través de las paredes.

Hinata estuvo una semana sin poder mirarle a la cara.

Hiashi le persiguió durante tres días por toda la villa.

Hanabi estuvo riéndose por meses.

* * *

 **n/a**

Lo sé, este es flojito comparado con el otro, pero se me metió en la cabeza esto y ahí salió nwn.

Muchas gracias, como siempre, a sus rw y apoyo.

¡Tengan un feliz fin de semana!


	7. Birthday sex

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

* * *

º **Birthday sex** º

* * *

 **A** quel día, para muchas personas, continuaba siendo una maldición de pérdidas y visitas al cementerio para llorar a sus muertos. Para aquellos que habían superado el tiempo y abiertos de mente, sin embargo, era el día que nació uno de los héroes de Konoha. Aquel al que tanto tiempo habían señalado con odio y sin embargo, él se los pagó salvándoles.

Sí. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki.

Comparado a los anteriores cumpleaños solitarios, vacíos y tristes, ese año era una fiesta. Diera el paso que diera, todo el mundo le felicitaba. Alguien quería darle un abrazo o un regalo. En sus tiendas predilectas tenían algo preparado para él y pocas veces se había encontrado con una mirada de desaprobación o de odio.

Aquel día era esplendido. Sí. Echaba de menos a sus padres más que nunca. Pero sabía dentro de él, con confianza, que estaban totalmente orgullosos de su hijo.

Pero él se sentía feliz. Exceptuando por una cosa.

Hinata, que era su novia, era la única persona en toda la villa de la hoja que no le había felicitado. Hasta Hanabi, quien iba acompañada por un inquieto Konohamaru, le había dado un regalo, bastante curioso, pues se trataba de unas tijeras. Al principio sospechó que sería una broma de hermana demasiado encariñada con su hermana que le indicaba de ese modo que se la cortara. Naruto se había quedado a cuadros, pero igualmente le dio las gracias a ambos, que se alejaron entre risitas cómplices y sonrojos preocupados por parte del chico.

Recordó no haber tenido tiempo de preguntarle dónde estaba Hinata y por qué no la había encontrado.

Después, Shikamaru y Sai se lo llevaron hasta un bar y la reunión fue llegando poco a poco. Sakura y Sasuke, juntos pero no revueltos. Ino, besando a su novio en la mejilla y sorprendiendo a medio bar. Temari, sentándose junto a Shikamaru y felicitándole educadamente. Kiba y Chôji animándolo a beber cada vez más.

En total, un cumpleaños repleto de atenciones y bastante vacío por otro lado.

Por más que bebiera, por más que el alcohol hiciera efecto en su sistema, no podía borrarse de la cabeza a la mujer que más deseaba ver ese día.

Horas más tarde, al oscurecer, Shikamaru opinó que había bebido demasiado y que debían de devolverlo a su casa. Naruto ya estaba enfadado interiormente con Hinata. Si esa mujer condenada a la que había entregado su amor no era capaz si quiera de ir a verle y felicitarle, podía emborracharse lo que le diera la gana. No iba a darle explicaciones a nadie, así que protestó.

Shikamaru no aceptó una negativa y tras pedirle a Kiba que le ayudara, ambos lo arrastraron de espaldas hacia su casa, con los brazos colgando y los tobillos arañando la tierra. Un mohín se dibujaba en su cara mientras hipaba por culpa del alcohol.

Ambos hombres lo empujaron escaleras arriba y antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo dejaron completamente solo. Con una palabrota en la boca entro, encendiendo las luces.

(..)

Hinata miró de reojo el reloj junto a la cabecera cuando escuchó la puerta. Eran las once y media de la noche. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el carmín pegarse en sus dientes. Un poco más y no llegaba a tiempo. Y si hubiera sido así, todo habría terminado siendo un desastre.

Gracias a Sakura había podido montar todo aquel lio. Un lio que esperaba que terminar de gustar al que era su novio. Se había roto los sesos pensando qué tipo de regalo darle. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no salía nada nuevo que no fuera cosas típicas, le vino la imaginación cuando vio aquella cosa en la tienda de aquel escaparate.

Fue tan vergonzoso que se vio sin poder hacerlo sola, al menos, no sin indicaciones, especialmente, si aquello sería sano. Por eso acudió a Sakura, quien rió a carcajadas mientras la asentía, asegurándole de que si tenía limpieza, sería un estupendo regalo.

Animada, terminó llevándolo a cabo, pero las horas pasaban y Naruto no regresaba a casa. Incluso esperaba que su hermana le hubiera entregado aquel regalo a Naruto. Y rogaba porque el rubio no se hubiera deshecho de él.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir frenéticamente cuando escuchó los pasos del, esperaba, Uzumaki dentro de su casa. Pareció ir al baño, luego a la cocina y finalmente, apagar todas las luces para dirigirse al dormitorio. Hinata guiñó los ojos cuando cambio de oscuridad a luz y escuchó un tremendo ruido de algo caer al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, avergonzada, vio al estático joven de cabellos rubios que tenía la mano extendida, como si momentos antes hubiera sostenido algo, los ojos apunto de salírsele de las órbitas y la boca más abierta que nunca vio.

—F…Feliz cumpleaños… N-Naruto-kun— dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

(..)

El alcohol se le fue directamente a su polla. Sí. Directamente. En vivo y directo. Sus testículos y su miembro fue lo que se disparó directamente, gracias a la carga de alcohol y de la visión que tenía frente a él.

Bueno. Ahora quedaban resueltas sus dudas de dónde estaría su novia. Él había sido tan tonto que ni siquiera pensó en echarle un vistazo a su casa. Y tenía la más hermosa de las visiones ahí.

Hinata claramente se había esforzado en su regalo, sospechaba. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y las manos le temblaban, probablemente, de vergüenza. Y eso era lo más normal que había, ahí, en su cama.

Porque lo demás era jodidamente sexy.

Atada con las dos manos al cabecero con lazo de regalo. En su vientre un lazo más grande, donde la cinta le recorría hasta la espalda y en los tobillos más cintas, amarrada a los pies del mueble.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas, pero por muy lejos que estuviera o cerca, sería incapaz de ver su sexo gracias a la cantidad de Nata que la cubría. Un pequeño camino seguía hasta su vientre, separándose hasta las cumbres de sus pezones, cubiertos en un gran charco de Nata, donde dos cerezas descansaban como banderillas. Otro camino subía por el cuello, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su boca.

Estaba realmente guapa, con el cabello echado por encima de las almohadas, los labios rojos carmín llamativos.

Respiró bruscamente por la nariz, temblando, notando un fuerte impulso por lanzarse sobre ella y empezar a darle trabajo a su lengua. Porque tenía un buen rato para entretenerse.

—H-Hinata…— murmuró alargando una mano—. Esto… es…

Hinata tragó, llevando la mirada hacia él.

—T-tu… regalo de cumpleaños… y-yo sé que no soy lo mejor p-pero, creía que podría hacerte feliz. ¿N-no te gusta?

Dos pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos perlas. Naruto tragó y antes de que fuera a más, se sinceró.

—¡Me encanta totalmente, ttebayo! ¡Es genial! Pero… ¿puedo hacer lo que me imagino?

Hinata enrojeció. Rojo carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, acentuando el rubor del postre y dándole más deseos de lanzarse sobre ella. Quería mordisquearle las mejillas a base de besos y chupetones.

La joven asintió finalmente, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y moviendo suavemente sus caderas.

—S-soy todo tu… tu regalo.

Naruto hinchó su pecho con todo el aire que pudo. Sentía su rostro arder y cuando se quitó la camiseta fue puro alivio de frescor. Corrió hasta la cama, saltando por encima del vidrio roto y llegó a ella.

Sí. Quería hacerle muchas cosas, pero antes que nada, era otra cosa la que debía. Se inclinó sobre ella, con ternura y le besó los labios. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—P-pero… Naruto-kun…— murmuró.

Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente.

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que puedo empezar por donde quiera.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa tenue en el los labios. Gracias al beso, el carmín se había pasado de los de ella a los de él, mezclándose. Naruto pudo saborear y reconocer el sabor a fresa del carmín.

Giró la cabeza para visualizar el resto del cuerpo. Desde la altura de Hinata era como ver un buen paraíso en forma de mapa. Gobernado por dos anchas y grandes cumbres, bajando por un ligero terraplén, perdiéndose entre dos laderas.

Alargó una mano y aferró un poco de Nata que bifurcaba el camino de un seno a otro, llevándoselo a la boca, lamiéndose el labio. Hinata respiró fuerte y le miró, sonrojada. El joven se inclinó y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole lamerle el cuello hasta el centro de sus senos. Una vez con suficiente nata en sus labios, se giró, acercándose a ella.

—Abre tu boca, Hinata— pidió amablemente.

Ella obedeció y al instante, su lengua recibió la suya propia, lamiendo los restos de nata de sus labios, mezclándolos con su propia saliva y chupando hasta que tan solo el tacto pegajoso quedó para disfrute. Un casto beso fue lo que los separó.

Se levantó y la rodeó, acariciando con la puta de sus dedos la piel al trascurso que llegaba hasta el medio de sus piernas. La nata cubría la forma de su sexo de una forma divertida, como si la mano le hubiera temblado a la hora de ponérsela. Incluso, pensó mientras la miraba lamiéndose los labios, que habría sido capaz de sentirse avergonzada de excitarse al pensar lo que iba a suceder.

Tiró suavemente de ellas y Hinata gimió en protesta.

—N-naruto-kun… mi hermana… te dio mi primer regalo…

Naruto guiñó los ojos, como si en ese momento tuviera nulas capacidades de pensar en la pequeña Hyûga. Estaba claro que iba a fastidiarle la fantasía si lo hacía. Pero Hinata movió un pie, como indicándole algo.

Entonces, recordó.

Hanabi no le había indicado entre líneas que se cortara el sexo. Le había dado la llave de su hermana.

Rebuscó en el pantalón y sacó la cajita con las tijeras, tirándola de cualquier modo y llevó estas hasta la cinta, cortándola. Hinata gimió aliviada y sacudió las piernas con cuidado de no derramar la nata entre sus piernas ni pringarse. Naruto le sostuvo los tobillos, abriéndola para él.

Sí, era un impaciente por no permitir que ella tuviera su momento de libertad. Sí, estaba completamente obsesionado desde que la había visto con poner su boca ahí. Y sí, su miembro clamaba porque su raciocinio se fuera completamente a la mierda.

Así que simplemente lo hizo.

Chupó la nata y fue abriéndose camino, descubriendo por primera vez que la piel de la joven era suave, sin bello alguno y que sabía más deliciosa que nunca. Hundió su lengua entre sus labios, penetró hasta su punto exactamente y la ayudó cuando levantó las caderas cada vez más seguido, hasta que el placer era tan imposible de retener que, gritando su nombre, sucumbió al primer orgasmo.

Naruto disfrutó de todo su sabor mezclado con la nata.

La miró desde su altura, llevándose las manos hasta la cintura y descendiendo sus pantalones. Su sexo lo agradeció con un empuje saltarín y una gota blanca y resbaló hasta manchar su bóxer.

Reptó por el cuerpo de Hinata, lamiendo con su lengua el rastro, observando la montañita a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Sonrió de lado y se incorporó.

Si era su regalo, nada le impedía jugar un rato. Y quería ver cuánto aguantaría esa nata ahí.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Hinata, cruzándose de brazos, intentando recordar donde demonios estaba la caja de condones y saltó, mientras acudía hasta la cómoda y rebuscaba, para desconcierto de Hinata. Cuando le vio con la caja y uno de los paquetes entre dientes, enrojeció con culpabilidad.

Él no prestó atención, bajando sus pantalones y mirándola mientras aferraba su miembro entre sus dedos, de arriba abajo, descendiendo hasta sus hinchados testículos. Demonios, deseaba más que nunca vaciarse.

Abrió el condón con los dientes y, aunque sonrió con el viejo recuerdo de la primera torpe vez, se lo colocó con suma atención y miró hacia ella. Al instante en que puso una rodilla sobre la cama, Hinata se estremeció con una sacudida de sus caderas. Avergonzada, mordió nuevamente el labio, intentando evitar el gemido de necesidad.

—Dios… eres tan… increíble— murmuró mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas—. Lo siento, Hinata.

Y se hundió en ella, maravillándose del calor de su sexo, de su prieta y suave sensación. Algo que fue demasiado. La aferró de las caderas, siseando y mientras ella gritaba su nombre, no supo bien si por placer o por necesidad de respirar, se movió, con los ojos fijos en las dos montañas de nata, disfrutando de eso, maravillándose.

Cuando ella lo aferró de las caderas con las piernas, hundiéndolo más en su interior, comprendió que sus gritos eran todo menos de dolor. Hasta el fondo, perdiéndose en su interior, como si deseara partirla por la mitad. Gruñendo a cada embestida, escuchándola emitir grititos.

Una de las cerezas resbaló por el centro de sus senos, cayendo contra su estómago. Se detuvo solo un instante para atraparla con su boca, mientras Hinata gruñía por la falta de contacto.

Masticó el fruto, volviendo a ella, moviéndose en círculos, disfrutando de su nueva entrada y se hundió cuando sintió el orgasmo en la columna vertebral, recorrerle los testículos y subir como una fuerza superior hasta su miembro. Gruñó, nombrando a Hinata con el corto aliento que escapó de su garganta.

Sintió a Hinata sacudirse contra él, apretando los dedos alrededor del lazo que impedían tocarle. Arqueó su cuerpo y le miró con sorpresa, mientras se sacudió y rechinaba los dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, incrédula. Su preciosa boca se abrió y exclamó un grito de placer.

Naruto parpadeó, levantando la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido.

—¿Te has…? ¿Después que yo…?

Ella jadeó, intentando recuperarse, como si también intentara comprender qué había sucedido. Asintió a sus preguntas y escondió la cara entre la almohada y el brazo, con las mejillas ardiéndole. Naruto lamió su vientre mientras salía de ella.

Joder, su mujer era realmente increíble como sorprendente.

Tras quitarse el condón, regresó a ella, y esta vez, la liberó con las tijeras y con un parpadeó, observó cómo se frotaba las muñecas enrojecidas tras tirar de su agarre.

—¿Estás… bien? — dudó. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente y él se rascó la nuca—. Lo siento, tendría que haberte desatado antes que nada.

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente y alargó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla.

—Estoy bien.

Naruto asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en los senos untados de nata de su mujer, llevando el índice hacia ellos y cogiendo un poco. Hinata se estremeció.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? — preguntó. Ella jugó con sus dedos.

—Me… ayudé de un clon. No podía hacerlo sola.

Naruto se lo imaginó. A Hinata empezando a atarse los pies, mientras un clon suyo se encargaba de preparar la nata y cerezas, hasta que finalmente, empezó a cubrirla, ambas muertas de vergüenza.

Se lamió los labios y volvió a coger más nata con el índice, esta vez, tomando un instante para jugar con el pezón erecto. Hinata se sacudió, apretando entre sus manos las almohadas.

El joven guiñó los ojos y se fijó en que su entrepierna volvía a estar completamente dura.

—¿Afrodisiaco? — cuestionó. Hinata enrojeció hasta los cabellos y asintió—. Da efecto, Dattebayo.

Y se giró, posando esta vez la boca sobre el seno sin fruta, chupando, limpiando sin dejar resto alguno. Hinata se estremeció, sofocada. Su vientre subiendo y bajando a medida que sus caderas suplicaban por más.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

—¿Queda más Nata?

Hinata le miró con sorpresa.

—E-en la nevera. Dejé un poco.

Naruto logró crear un clon para que fuera a por ella y cuando regresó, lo hizo desaparecer, empezando a echarse nata en la mano derecha, sin mirarla.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Cuando se giró para ella, su sexo estaba cubierto por la sustancia blanca. Hinata tragó y le miró, comprendiendo. Se movió hasta poder llegar a su altura y, mientras él colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza, ella lamió.

Arqueó su cuerpo y empujó con sus caderas. Apartándole los cabellos para poder ver su rostro, adoró ver cómo su sexo desaparecía dentro de su boca, con la nata manchando sus labios y barbilla. Se maldijo, por un instante, con un poco de culpabilidad.

Quizás fuera algo tan guarro… pero tan jodidamente excitante.

Rechinó los dientes y desvió su mano libre por su cuerpo, llegando hasta el triángulo de sus piernas, atendiéndola. Hinata abrió las piernas para él, gruñendo contra su miembro. Cuando la chica no pudo contenerse más, atrapó su mano entre sus piernas sofocada.

—N-naruto-kun— suplicó.

Él continuó moviendo el dedo dentro de ella, mirándola pensativo. Pese a todo, estaba realmente cerca de sucumbir. Suspiró brusco y se echó hacia atrás, abriendo de nuevo sus piernas y enterrando su boca en su sexo. Hinata exclamó al sentirle y apretó ligeramente sus testículos. Lo suficiente para que él echara las caderas hacia delante y terminara en su rostro.

Ella lo hizo una vez en su boca.

Y aquello fue correcto. Increíblemente fantástico.

Se echó hacia atrás, con el sexo flácido y el pecho lleno de felicidad. Hinata reptó por su cuerpo, besándole el torso hasta el mentón. Naruto la miró, con los ojos brillantes y satisfechos.

—Te amo, Hinata— dijo, sorprendiéndose hasta a si mismo. Los ojos perlas se llenaron de lágrimas y supo que era una buena forma de darle las gracias. Las lágrimas por felicidad eran buenas—. De verdad, Dattebayo.

Y ella se acurrucó contra él, con la nariz metida en la arruga de su cuello. Y no importó la nata pegajosa o sus restos sexuales.

Aquel había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido nunca.

* * *

 **n/a**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído y por la paciencia para mi actualización nwn. Quiero dar las gracias a vosotros, mis lectores que se toman un tiempo en dejarme un mensajito ya sea de ánimo, preguntas o simplemente de opinión. ¡Gracias!

Disfrutar nwn.


	8. Ramen

Aquí un nuevo capítulo nwn.

* * *

—Ramen—

* * *

Hinata era muy buena cocinera. No lo negaba. Adoraba la sensación de tener el vientre lleno de su comida, de suspirar satisfecho mientras se sentaba en el sofá y pasaba su mano por encima del estómago, como si de un embarazado de comida se tratara. De eso no cabía duda.

Pero también existían esos días en los que disfrutaba en salir de casa, sentarse en aquel banquillo tan conocido, llegándole el olor del mejor Ramen de toda Konoha después del de su mujer, y mirar aquella cara tan conocida mientras le calentaba la cara un buen cuenco frente a él.

Sí, eso era cierta felicidad.

Pero para hacerlo completo, la necesitaba a ella consigo.

Por eso no era de extrañar que tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando atravesaron la puerta del restaurante. Con ella aferrada a su brazo, mirando por donde caminaba, concentrada en que sus pies no hicieran un mal paso y ella y el bebé terminaran en otro sitio. Él mismo se aseguraba de que tuviera sumo cuidado y, sobretodo, que su mujer no pasara nada de frio.

—¡Vaya, mirad quien es! — exclamó el cocinero de costumbre sonriente— ¿Dos cuencos de Ramen especial para la pareja?

Naruto buscó la mirada de Hinata en busca de una aprobación. La mujer se mordisqueó el labio, pensativa. Como si le estuviera preguntando al bebé que llevaba dentro si aquel era su apetencia o no. Finalmente, asintió y sonrió.

—Que sea picante, por favor— demandó amablemente. El hombre sonrió, ligeramente confuso, pero aceptó.

Naruto se aseguró de que Hinata quedara arropada entre la pared de la tienda y que él fuera el que recibiera cualquier corriente de aire que entrara cada vez que alguien abriera las cortinas. Para su sorpresa, la joven hija del camarero apareció con una manta, sonriéndoles.

—Así Hinata-san no tendrá frió. Asegúrate de taparla bien. — Le guiñó un ojo, marchándose sonriente.

Hinata le miró con sorpresa y a la vez, con agradecimiento. Habían sido tantas las veces que Naruto había estado comiendo en ese lugar, que ya era casi como de la familia. No era de extrañar que de vez en cuando los costes fueran más baratos o que llegaran atenciones como esas, que sacaban los colores de su esposo y a ella le hinchaban el pecho de orgullo.

¿Quién no podía amar a ese rubio?

Naruto le cubrió la espalda con sumo cuidado e incluso cedió cuando ella le pidió que al menos se cubriera las piernas con lo que sobraba de la tela. Él sonrió abiertamente mientras se frotaba las manos, para calentárselas y ponerlas sobre sus mejillas.

No podía expresar cuan de agradecido estaba con ella. No solo iba a ser la madre de su hijo, sino que le estaba entregando tantas cosas que era imposible numerarlas. Además, se había llevado casi todas las primeras veces de la mujer. Al contrario que él, que no pudo entregárselas todas. Su primer beso. Su primer amor.

Pero eso no era algo que importara realmente, porque había algo que sí podía darle con gusto. Y era su felicidad.

La miró mientras se frotaba las manos contra la manta y miraba como se hacían sus propios platos. La gente a su alrededor entre charlas y demás, creaban el típico sonido de fondo que a nadie le interesaba.

Repentinamente, su mujer emitió un sonido extraño. Parpadeó y miró hacia ella. Hinata tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y miraba hacia la barra frente a ellos y sus manos repetidamente. El joven Ninja enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—Hinata, ¿te ocurre algo?

Ella dio un respingo en la silla, parpadeando y clavó su ver en él.

—-N-no. Estoy bien— balbuceó.

Naruto no se quedó convencido, pero al insistir ella, cedió. Además, los platos llegaron frente a ellos con muy buena pinta. La boca empezaba a hacérsele agua. Justo cuando iba a atrapar los primeros fideos, una temblorosa mano le retuvo.

Parpadeó y miró hacia ella con una rubia ceja enarcada.

Hinata estaba más colorada y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña. Se removió inquieta en el banco.

—Hinata, sé que voy a decir una cosa delicada, pero, ¿necesitas ir al baño?

Ella negó ansiosa, mordiéndose los labios.

—N-Naruto-kun, por favor— suplicó dándole un tirón a la manga de su chándal. Gesto que solía indicar que deseaba expresar algo que solo él podía escuchar. Cuando sus labios estuvieron tan cerca de su oreja, que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta, ella habló—: T-tengo… ganas de… ehm… eso.

Naruto agrandó los ojos y la miró como si acabara de contarle que estaban atacando Konoha y él tan pancho comiendo ramen. Tragó pesadamente, llevó la mano hasta la de ella, caliente y suave. Podía reconocer cómo la temperatura de su mujer cambiaba y sus síntomas, siempre tan pendiente de ella para esas ocasiones.

Y cuando sus manos estaban más calientes era cuando estaban en su espalda, reclamando más que su cuerpo y era durante el sexo.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban con aquel gesto de busca de placer en medio de su tímido deseo. Y la forma de morderse los labios, increíblemente seductora, hablaba de algo más todavía más profundo. Y no era porque el ramen estuviera delicioso.

—Es… un… ¿antojo? — dudó. Ella cabeceó.

No era el primero que tenía desde que llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo. Y a cual más problemático, aunque fructífero y placentero. El primero fue durante una de sus reuniones. Tuvo que dejar un clon atendiendo a sus invitados, mientras él y su mujer se atendían el uno al otro en el cuarto de los trastos. Ahí supo, mientras besaba sus hinchaos senos, que estaba completamente dispuesto a no dejar que su mujer tuviera un solo antojo sin cumplir. Especialmente, si él era capaz de satisfacerla.

Claro que todo era un camino de doble sentido.

Sonrió ligeramente satisfecho ante ese recuerdo y miró hacia su cuerpo. El calor que desprendía Hinata aumentó, cuando se percató de que sus ojos azules se habían detenido en sus más llenos senos y en cómo descendía deseoso por su cuerpo.

Una vez la vio leer una revista acerca de que los hombres, no todos, se sentían cero atraídos por sus mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas. Él no cesaba de verla todavía más increíble. Y por supuesto, de desearla.

Una pequeña idea se encendió en su mente. Se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole, fingiendo que echaba unos mechones hacia atrás de su cabello.

—Es una suerte que nos hayan prestado esta manta, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? — Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Una suerte? ¿Por qué?

Él esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas que tan atractivas le parecían a su esposa. Besó su cuello, saboreando el suspiro que escapó de sus labios y disfrutando la forma en que ella cubría su boca para cubrir su desvergonzado acto.

—Porque así, puedo hacer esto.

Fingió bajar una mano para tocar el vientre de su mujer, donde su hijo se desarrollaba en perfecta naturalidad. Se aseguró que la manta cubriera sus acciones, descendiendo la mano más allá de su vientre, buscando el triangulo característico de toda mujer. Pero el que ahora mismo clamaba por él.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando escapar un gruñido de reproche. Él sonrió amablemente.

—No puedo permitir que mi mujer pase _hambre_ — zanjó divertido—. Nadie se dará cuenta. Fingiremos que comemos.

Alargó su mano libre hacia sus propios palillos y hábilmente, se llevó un buen trago de comida, que masticó y disfrutó al mismo tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a surcar la barrera del pantalón de su mujer.

Hinata tembló, dedicando una mirada avergonzada a su alrededor. Había sido criada tan equilibrada que hacer cualquier locura donde todos pudieran verles siempre le había parecido algo escandaloso. Pero en esos momentos, estaba debatiéndose entre la virtud de ser buena, cargar con un posible antojo en su hijo o simplemente, disfrutar lo que conllevaba la vida con el hombre que amaba. No por nada Naruto era el ninja más impredecible de toda Konoha.

Sin darse cuenta, echó hacia delante su cuerpo lo más que pudo, apoyó los talones en el taburete y empezó a abrir más sus piernas, hasta que su propia rodilla golpeó contra la de su marido. Aferró temblorosa los palillos y ahogó un suspiró contra estos cuando sintió la invasión bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

Naruto era un condenado experto en arrebatarle las barreras de ropa que su timidez le exigía ponerse. Y aunque generalmente era raro que a él no le gustara algo que llevara ella, era más el que se sintiera cómoda y protegida que otra cosa. Ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo más tarde. ¿Quizás en la bañera? O posiblemente sobre el sofá.

Pero en esos momentos, sus dedos surcaban un agradable camino por encima de las ondulaciones suaves de su bello, buscando las rendijas del placer femenino.

Siempre suave y deliciosa para él. Siempre lista para sus caricias. De un empujón inesperado de sus caderas, encontró el secreto oculto y sus dedos buscaron las partes más explorables de su sexo. Las marcas, las zonas más sensibles, el lugar más húmedo.

Dada la postura, le iba a ser complicada penetrarla con su mano, y le pareció completamente injusto no poder disfrutarla al cien por cien. Pero al menos, le daría el mero placer de terminar su tazón de Ramen, aferrarla de la mano tras pagar y buscar un lugar donde poder meter su lengua hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Hinata lo sintió moverse en ella, rebuscar, atrapar y presionar. Empezó a respirar ruidosamente por la nariz, costándole terminar de comerse lo que, fingidamente, se llevaba a la boca. Abría sus piernas un poco más en busca de la necesidad y sentía que su vientre ardía.

Cuando Naruto presionó entre sus dedos aquel punto exacto, tuvo que beber para acallar el grito estancado en su garganta. Él la miró, con ojos brillantes y una promesa futura. Jugando con su propia entrada, subiendo hasta el punto culminante y satisfaciéndole de atención.

Él se inclinó, llevando algo de comida en sus palillos, entregándosela y con su lengua, recogió restos que escaparon ante el temblor de su cuerpo. Avergonzada, ocultó su rostro en su cuello, exclamando contra su piel su nombre, mientras su cuerpo tembló y se tensó, mientras el estómago estallaba contra los dedos de su marido.

Agitada, se separó. Incapaz de mirarle del todo.

—Hinata.

Levantó los ojos un instante, bajándolos con vergüenza.

—Lo siento… hacerte hacer algo así…

Él le dedicó una suave caricia antes de alejar su mano. La falta de contacto fría. Suspiró, notando como la pegó contra él. Aferrándole la mano libre hasta su propio sexo.

—No pidas perdón por algo mutuo, Dattebayo.

Hinata enrojeció, miró sus platos medio llenos. Su marido adoraba el ramen tanto… pero ella lo adoraba todavía más. Levantó los ojos hacia él y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Tienes más hambre, Naruto-kun? — cuestionó, señalando con timidez los cuencos.

Los azulados ojos brillaron, remarcando la posible equivocación de esa frase al ser traducida de otro modo.

—Mucha más hambre que nunca— contestó, sacando la cartera y depositando algo de dinero.

Un momento después, ambos salían por la puerta del restaurante, ignorando los gritos del dueño ante el dinero de más. Tomados de la mano, con el cuerpo de ella temblando. Naruto se detuvo, cargándola en brazos para su sorpresa y con una sonrisa que le cruzaba de oreja a oreja, corrió por los tejados.

—Naruto-kun— murmuró repentinamente ella.

Tenía la mirada seria, mirándose el vientre como si fuera algo malo que iba a ocurrir. Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, pensando que tendría que ir corriendo al hospital. Pero Hinata negó.

—Creo que quiero algo…— murmuró. Naruto sintió su corazón latir.

—Deja que entremos en casa y te…

Hinata negó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole como si no acabara de comprender.

—Quiero comer Takoyaki.

—¿Tako…?— exclamó sin poder creérselo—. ¡Pero…!

—¡Naruto-kun! — exclamó la mujer mirándole ofendida—. Dijiste que no me dejarías pasar hambre y ningún antojo. Quiero comer eso. Ah… y algo de mayonesa.

Y mientras metía su hermoso trasero dentro de la casa, Naruto sentía como su pobre mini "yo" se hundía en la pobreza más terrible de sus pantalones.

Su mujer era capaz de calentarlo estando embarazada, de hacer el mejor ramen del mundo casero… Pero embarazada daba un miedo atroz.

Giró sobre sus pies y saltó en dirección a la tienda más cercana.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, que en el interior de su mujer, un pequeño feto empezaba sus fechorías contra su padre, jamás se lo habría creido.

* * *

 **n/a**

¡Un nuevo one-shot!

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia nwn.


	9. Cinnamon rolls

**NOTA:** En donde yo vivo, a estos postres se les llaman "Caralocas" por su forma, así que en eso me he basado.

 **Agradecimientos:** A Betsama por siempre ayudarme con estas cositas. ¡Eres un cielo!

* * *

— **Cinnamon Rolls** —

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Era el postre favorito de Hinata. Por más que ella quisiera ocultarlo, se le iban los ojos cada vez que veía uno en la tienda. Y se mordisqueaba el labio con deseos de comerse uno. Sin embargo, siempre negaba con la cabeza y se marchaba a otra parte, como si no lo hubiera visto y no le apeteciera.

Naruto sabía que tenían que hacer muchos esfuerzos para criar a dos hijos y salir adelante, especialmente, no queriendo pedir más ayuda a su suegro. Aunque Hinata tenía dinero ahorrado, él se encargaba de hacer muchas misiones para poder tener sustento necesario. Eran cuatro bocas que alimentar.

Pero desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su mujer se quedara con aquella pena. Si ella quería comer ese postre, lo comería.

Por ese mismo motivo había decidido detenerse a comprarlo de camino a casa, cargándolo con sumo cuidado de que no se rompiera ni la caja ni el contenido. Ese día llegaba demasiado tarde, debido que tuvo una gran cantidad de papeleo que terminar. Debido a que solo había una luz encendida, comprendió que los niños ya debían de estar durmiendo.

Entró en la casa casi de puntillas, con la caja en la espalda de forma que Hinata no se percatara hasta que fuera el momento de su regalo. Escuchó una risita proveniente del salón, cosa que le sorprendió. Generalmente, Hinata le daba la bienvenida, fuera la hora que fuera.

Frunció el ceño y entró más al interior de la casa. Con la preocupación de que tuvieran visitas y no se acordara de tal fecha. ¡Qué mal dejaría a Hinata de ser así!

Pero al entrar al salón la encontró sentada en el sofá, con un cojín apretando y abultando sus senos, las piernas cruzadas y la mirada fija en la televisión. La lamparilla de la mesa creaba formas en ella, como si alguien estuviera abrazándola.

Miró hacia la televisión, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

Estaban echando aquella telenovela ninja de la que tanto había escuchado hablar a Sakura durante su misión. Comentaba cosas con Sai de ese asunto y al final, la misión casi terminó en desastre cuando Sasuke casi quema al sospechoso y de paso, a Sai. Luego el Uchiha ni se disculpó y tuvo que soportar una bronca de Sakura por no detenerle. Se suponía que era su responsable, pero Naruto no tenía culpa de que Sakura tuviera pocas luces en ese momento y no se percatara de que su novio estaba celoso de verla conversación tan animadamente, — y algo coqueta para su gusto—, con otro hombre. Que encima, según rumores, se parecía a él en algo.

A él, por más que intentara comprenderlo, esa telenovela le parecía una idiotez. Pero Hinata tenía los ojos como pegados a la pantalla y se mordía el labio inferior en algunas escenas.

Por un instante, empezó a pensar que el postre iba a ser una terrible idea.

Dio un paso al frente para hacerse notar. Hinata apartó un instante la mirada de la televisión, como si deseara asegurarse de que fuera él y no otra persona. Al verlo, sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia la televisión, ansiosa a la telenovela.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun.

Naruto siseó entre dientes un "gracias" que ella apenas notó, sonriéndole simplemente, pero sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. Levantó una mano, señalándole la mesa y después, volvió a abrazar el cojín con todas sus fuerzas ante, al parecer de su mujer, una escena emocionante.

Él miró de reojo su plato de comida y con un triste suspiro, se sentó para ocuparse de intentar llenar su estómago. Pero a la mitad de su comida, algo llamó su atención.

En la televisión estaban discutiendo algo y la pareja susodicha, terminó enfrascándose en un torpe abrazo de pasión de brazos torpes y pisotones. Aún así, logró sacar un sonrojo a su esposa. Naruto se preguntó mil cosas, recordando sus primeras veces de todo.

Y hasta sintió algo de celos.

Se levantó, aferró la caja de cartón con el menor de los cuidados y se posicionó tras ella. Abrió la caja lo suficiente para que se viera el postre y lo movió hasta ponerlo delante de ella. Hinata primero echó hacia atrás, sorprendida y después, tomó la caja entre sus manos, temblorosa.

—Naruto-kun— balbuceó—. Esto es…

Naruto apoyó los codos en el sofá, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, dejándole la caja entre sus manos y teniendo las manos colgado a cada lado de ella.

—Tu preferido.

Hinata profirió un gemido de sorpresa, como si eso fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo. Se giró lo suficiente para que sus bocas se encontrarán antes de levantarse. Al menos, había olvidado la dichosa telenovela.

Naruto miró de reojo la televisión y buscó el mando por el sofá, apagándola una vez lo encontró y escondiéndolo entre los cojines. Luego volvió su atención hacia Hinata.

Al contrario que casi siempre, llevaba un pantalón de chándal estrecho en su trasero, remarcando sus nalgas y la uve de su sexo. Arriba, una sudadera amplia por culpa de sus senos. Ante todo, comodidad. Y él adoraba esa comodidad, porque resaltaba aún más su feminidad sin darse cuenta.

Se acercó a ella, viendo como cogía con cuidado aquel postre y como en una reverencia, abrió la boca. Pequeña y tan jodidamente deliciosa. Mordió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sabor, del capricho de un buen dulce. Algunas miguitas resbalaron por sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello y quedándose justo sobre la forma de montañita de sus senos. Era una maldición, según Hinata, de las chicas con grandes pechos. Siempre que caía algo de comida iba directo a ellos.

En ese momento, y probablemente en cualquier otro, no le importaba absolutamente.

Se lamió los labios, acercándose y mirándola más de cerca.

Ella le sonrió y colocando la mano como base para recoger migas, le ofreció. Naruto no era de dulces, pero en ese momento, podía hacer una excepción por ella. Sintió el sabor de la canela en su boca y el toque pegajoso de pastel. Tragó y se acercó más a ella, buscando sus labios.

—N-narut... — Su protesta perdida bajo su propia lengua.

Sus bocas uniéndose en el disfrute del sabor del postre y, acabando con el deseo más encendido de su parte. Le aferró la muñeca con el pastel y dio otro mordisco para pasarle el trocito que atrapó entre sus dientes.

Hinata enrojeció adorablemente y abrió la boca, atrapando el trozo entre sus dientes y entre roces de labios y lengua, terminaron con aquel trozo hasta que, una vez más, terminaron en un perfecto beso francés.

Alargó las manos, asiéndola de la cintura, subiéndola sobre la mesa y asegurándose un puesto entre sus piernas. Dios, encargaba a la perfección siempre en ella. La sintió rodear sus caderas y tirar de él. Aferró otro trozo de pastel entre los dedos y fue su turno de acercarse, mordisquear, tragar y lamer sus dedos.

Descendió hasta su palma, mirándola de reojo. Hinata le miraba sonrojada, jadeante, con la boquita abierta como si esperara poder comer algo más.

—Come.

Y ella lo hizo, temblorosa, mordisqueando, dejando que los trocitos resbalara por sus comisuras mientras que él se acercaba y lamía los restos, descendiendo por su cuello a la par que descendía la sudadera por sus hombros. Un top de tirantas fue lo que se encontró entre él y el resto del cuerpo superior de su mujer.

Se lamió los labios mientras ella sacudía los hombros y, con el postre terminado, se quitaba las mangas de la sudadera. Ambos se miraron, jadeando y buscaron de nuevo sus bocas.

Ella deslizó sus manos por su espalda, subiendo para que su chaqueta cayera en el suelo y su camiseta empezara a estorbar. Adoraba cuando su mujer deseaba tocar más de él, de sentir más su cuerpo y se lo facilitó, aunque tuviera que dejar por meros instantes su boca.

Sabía a canela. Deliciosa.

Movió sus manos por sus caderas, levantando el top a medida que acariciaba su carne. Hinata se estremeció y, nuevamente, sus lenguas se separaron para que ella dejara caer de cualquier forma el top tras quitárselo. Le envolvió los brazos en el cuello y mordió su mentón.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun— jadeó entre murmullos.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró bajando ya por su cuello a base de besos.

—El postre— jadeó cuando metió su boca en el canelillo de sus senos—. P-pero… ¿Sabes por qué… yo no quería comprarlo?

Naruto podía sopesarlo, pero en ese momento tan solo podía pensar en meterse una de aquellas hinchadas erecciones rosadas en su boca. Quería mamar como nunca mamó de su madre. Hinata enterró sus dedos en su cabello, como si quisiera asegurarse que la escuchaba.

—¿Por qué? — Logró gesticular antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre su ansiado premio.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un gritito entre los dientes. Arqueó su cuerpo, como si quisiera que todo su seno terminara en su boca y apretó las piernas en sus caderas, provocando que sus sexos se presionasen más.

Hinata ronroneó un gemido cuando intentó hablar. Su vocecita hecha un leve murmullo ronco.

—Canela…— jadeó, y apretó su espalda, como si deseara tener más cerca su cuerpo—. La canela…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, bajando por sus senos hacia su vientre, intentando que ella le permitiera romper el contacto. Levantó sus caderas en un envite y con tela y todo, se vio con su boca justo sobre la forma de su sexo. El olor y la humedad, el roce y el deseó provocó que él mismo tuviera que empezar a deshacerse de su ropa.

Canela. Sakura había hablado de ello en otra ocasión y apenas podía recordar en ese momento qué era. Lo único que podía comprender es que su mujer le necesitaba ahí.

Se echó atrás y sacó un kunai para cortar aquella dichosa prenda, maldiciéndose luego por hacerlo, porque era cojonudamente sexy.

Se incorporó y tras frotarse a sí mismo, descendió sus pantalones y calzoncillos, mostrando su erección tan dispuesta para ella. Con timidez, Hinata le dedicó una caricia suave y después, se echó atrás, con las piernas abiertas para él. Su flor brillante ante su visión.

Acarició con los nudillos, logrando un suspiro y que sus caderas le empujaran y, sonriente, buscó su boca a la par que su sexo buscaba el contrario. Tanto su lengua como su miembro se hundieron en ella a la vez.

La ninja clavó sus uñas en su espalda y arqueó su cuerpo. Sus senos aplastándose contra su torso en cada uno de sus envistes. Su sexo apresando el suyo hasta el punto de ser un caramelo de puro placer y cuando ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más, la liberación del placer los dejó jadeantes, sudados y cansados.

Mientras se recuperaban, dejó un casto beso en el hombro de su mujer, mirándola de reojo.

—Canela— dijo para sí mismo.

Entonces lo recordó. Las palabras de Sakura.

" _La canela es un afrodisiaco realmente peligroso para una mujer ninja. Estamos tan acostumbradas a tener misiones en que nuestros cuerpos pueden ser usados de miles de formas que, si tomáramos un poco de ese condimento, una misión en la que tienes que hacerte pasar por una cortesana, terminaría convirtiéndote en una ninja de misiones de adultos"._

En ese momento no lo comprendió, pero estaba por comprenderlo.

Hinata se echó los cabellos hacia atrás, mirándole con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas enrojecidas y sintió como daba un apretón a su sexo nuevamente.

—Naruto-kun— jadeó apretando sus brazos contra su cuello—. M-más. — Suplicó.

Y él miró la caja con el ceño fruncido. Había comprado dos. Dos de esos dichosos postres rellenos de canela. Y los dos se los había comido.

Aquella iba a ser una noche realmente larga…

Apetecible, pero larga.

Al día siguiente, Naruto Uzumaki estaba de baja.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo OS!**


	10. Groping or dry- humping

Nota: Seguí el consejo de Betsama, porque mi ingles es mierdilla y terminó en esto.

* * *

— **Groping or dry- humping** —

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A** quella tarde era de perros.

De esas que te tienes que quedar encerrado en casa porque no puedes salir a la calle sin que el viento, el agua y la tormenta decidan que estás mejor en la otra punta de la calle que en la que te encuentras.

Y todo por la dichosa tormenta que tenían sobre su cabeza, que, casualmente, había echado al traste todo su día de cita en el parque nuevo de atracciones que habían abierto como prueba en la parte trasera del viejo Konoha, y se habían tenido que quedar encerrados como ostras en su casa.

Gracias a la suerte, y muchos generadores de repuesto, la luz no se había cortado y habían podido disfrutar de alguna otra película en la televisión. Algunas sobre ninjas, otras sobre un romance extraño entre un huevo y un caracol que los dejó a los dos muriéndose de risa y en ese momento, Naruto zappeaba en busca de algo más que poder ver mientras Hinata estaba terminaba de ducharse.

No le quedaba más remedio que pasar esa noche en su casa.

Naruto hubiera estado encantado de la vida. Si no fuera porque, debía reconocer avergonzado, que olvidó comprar condones el día anterior.

Dejó el canal en uno que informaba el título de una película después del tiempo, en el que se hablaba de las catástrofes que el tifón Kono estaba causando, mientras revisaba los dos tazones de ramen que estaban sobre la mesita frente a ellos. Hinata había querido cocinar, pero Naruto se empeñó en que comer un poco de ramen esa noche no les haría daño y ella, como siempre, había cedido.

Hinata salió un momento después, cuando los fideos estaban justo en su punto. Como no tenía ropa de ella, llevaba una sudadera suya que le llegaba hasta las caderas y uno de sus calzoncillos nuevos, porque sus pantalones eran demasiado grandes y los calzoncillos ya le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas.

Aquello podía verse asqueroso y poco erótico para muchas gentes. Él pensaba que deseaba arrancarle la ropa. Pero era algo que no podía permitirse. Aunque no es que nadie le negara la oportunidad de meter las manos hasta las nalgas femeninas. Porque… oh, sí. Mierda. Ella no llevaba bragas.

Ni sujetador.

Hinata le sonrió con inocencia mientras trenzaba su largo cabello a un lado de su cuello y se sentaba a su lado. Naruto tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para cubrirla con la manta y sonreírle.

—No vayas a coger frio, ttebayo— dijo apretando los dientes. Deseaba comérsela.

Entre risas y mientras la película comenzaba, ambos comieron y finalmente, con los vientres llenos y la satisfacción de la buena comida, se acurrucaron bajo la misma manta para ver la película.

Era una de esas típicas en la que la chica tiene que vivir mil y una aventuras para recuperar al amor de su vida, un joven del que se enamoró cuando era tan solo una adolescente y que había perdido la memoria. O algo así.

No estaba muy por la labor de pensar en la trama. Pues la película tenía, aunque pareciera mentira, más escenas eróticas de las que debería. Comprendía eso del principio, de novios, explorando sus cuerpos y demás, pero es que después la tipa tenía que acostarse con casi más de medio reparto hasta llegar al sujeto, al parecer.

Empezó a preguntarse si había terminado poniendo una película porno por error o es que simplemente veía cosas donde no eran.

Metió una mano bajo las mantas y la llevó directamente hacia su entre pierna. Su miembro empezaba a molestarle. Se aseguró de acomodarse, mirando de reojo a Hinata, no fuera a pillarle en tal hazaña y tuviera una mala impresión de ella.

La chica tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la televisión, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Ajena a lo que él estaba haciendo, porque sin darse cuenta continuaba acariciándose a sí mismo, en toda su inocencia. La luz de la televisión iluminaba su rostro y era agradable ver cómo las sombras aumentaban su belleza.

Tragó, preguntándose qué podría llegar a pensar ella si le descubría, si se daba cuenta que se había excitado y que ansiaba poseerla, pero no podía.

Miles de pensamientos grotescos y crueles hacia su persona, y con razón creía, empezaban a formarse en su mente. Tan brutos, que hasta desvió su mano dolorosamente a su vientre y apretó los dientes mientras la palabra escapaba de su boca.

—Erección.

Hinata parpadeó hacia la televisión, luego giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él, inclinándola de una forma preciosa hacia la derecha, con sus flequillos resbalando hacia ese mismo lugar.

—Disculpa, Naruto-kun, no escuché. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Naruto suspiró y alargo su mano derecha hacia ella, cogiéndola de la mano y posándola sobre su pecho. El contacto de eso fue terrible para su necesidad. La descendió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, viendo como sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo y, cuando llegó al lugar, temió que apartara la mano con miedo. Mas solo abrió su boca con sorpresa y le miró como algo natural.

—Oh— murmuró y luego tartamudeo azorada—. Erecc…

—Erección— aclaró él rascándose la nuca—. Lo siento, Dattebayo. Creía que deberías de saberlo.

Hinata se humedeció los labios, con la dichosa y más sexy punta de lengua que hubiera visto en toda su condenada vida.

—Iré al baño.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

Aunque podría habérselo impedido de otro modo muy diferente que… tirándole de su pobre cosa.

Naruto dio un respingo y se llevó las manos al lugar, mientras ella sí apartaba la mano y se llevaba ambas hacia el rostro, pálida y le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡L-lo siento, tanto! ¡No era mi intención hacerte daño!

—N-No, si daño… no. No importa. — Intentó mostrarse lo más hombre que pudiera. Las mujeres tendían a querer un hombre protector, no uno que por tirarle simplemente del pirulo se doblaban, por más que le doliera hasta pensarlo.

(Pero Naruto no conocía a muy pocas mujeres* y había sacado esto leyendo de la vana imaginación de un pervertido y de un tipo como Sai que adoraba joderle la vida amorosa, y desconocía que no todas las mujeres querían eso en sus vidas).

Sonrió entre dientes y tragó.

—Se me pasará.

Hinata negó, para su sorpresa y llevó las manos hacia sus hombros.

—Sakura me ha enseñado algunas técnicas de curación. Déjame verlo.

Naruto sintió que el mundo explotaba, se hacía añicos de mil formas y que él continuaba ahí, pululando en toda su felicidad.

Pese a que a su novia le había costado la vida y milagro soltarle aquella frase, que temblaba muerta de vergüenza, él la veía decidida y firme en curarle. (Muy lejos de la realidad, pues Hinata estaba cerca de desmayarse, pero la preocupación podía con ella).

Así pues, un segundo después, estaba sobre su cama, con su novia arrodillada frente a él, quien estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y con la manta sobre sus hombros, para cubrirse si hacía falta. Hinata casi tenía la nariz metida entre sus piernas, mientras parecía asegurarse de que nada hubiera cambiado.

Un instante después, había tocado preocupada y su condenada cosa volvió a reaccionar a ella como si se hubiera tomado una buena caja de suplementos de virtud. Ciertamente, se encontró avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo y solo pudo reírse y rascarse la nuca como disculpa. Hinata no le dio importancia, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza y una vez se aseguro de que su novio estaba en perfectas condiciones, le dio la espalda, con las manos entre sus muslos y la cabeza caída.

—Hinata— murmuró Naruto tocándole un hombro—. De verdad que está bien. Lo siento. Mi… cosa se levantó contigo.

Hinata suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Es… es natural. Gr-gracias.

Al fin y al cabo, era un alago hacia ella como mujer.

Miró de reojo hacia él, buscando su entrepierna. La erección no había menguado ni un poco. La vio tomar aire y apretar sus manos una contra otra.

—N-Naruto-kun… ¿podría hacerlo para mí?

Naruto guiñó los ojos en aquella forma zorruna que ponía cuando le costaba pillar algo. Sopesó las palabras de Hinata y su tímida mirada, la dirección. Entonces, comprendió. Movió las manos, nervioso.

—¿Quieres ver cómo…?— Ella asintió, poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

—¡Pero qué cosas digo! — exclamó repentinamente muerta de vergüenza—. No, no. O- Olvídalo, Naruto-kun — suplicó.

Pero Naruto se había echado hacia atrás, colocado la manta de forma que solo se cubriera los hombros y sujetaba entre sus dientes la camiseta blanca, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba el sexo.

—Hinata— pronunció a media lengua por culpa de la camiseta—, mírame.

La chica se giró lentamente, desviando la mirada cada vez que veía algo de carne, hasta que, finalmente, el suspiró más erótico escapó de su boca ante la visión de su pareja en esa guisa.

Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz, con el corazón bombeando en su pecho y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de desmayarse. Era ella que había pedido esa excitante situación.

Naruto clavó la mirada en ella, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras su mano continuaba su friegue personal. Desde la punta hasta la base, en círculos y bajando hasta sus propios testículos. Casi temió que se hiciera daño por la forma fuerte en que lo hacía, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más ansioso.

El rostro empezó a congestionársele y los gemidos recaían sobre el pico de la camiseta que sostenía entre sus dientes. Su vientre moviéndose al compás de su respiración. Una pierna levantada y la otra estirada. Unió su mano libre y se acarició a sí mismo hasta que, repentinamente, movió las caderas en un empuje, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sucumbió.

Hinata pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Viéndole darse los últimos toques de placer, estremecerse y encogerse, con su sexo en su mano, mientras sus restos caían sobre su vientre y muslos, los dientes chirriaban dentro de su boca, sus mejillas se cubrían de aquel tono rojizo del sexo y los ojos continuaban fijos en ella, indicándole de ese modo que siempre fue ella la causa de su misma excitación.

Jadeante, dejó caer la camiseta y la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo la tímida mano de su novia por su pierna, subiendo por su pecho y inclinándose hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

Naruto correspondió y pensó que sería maravilloso poder corresponder a todas sus curiosidades que tuviera en adelante. Porque ese premio era maravilloso.

Incluso sin intercambiar fluidos.

* * *

 **N/A**

Ya digo que mi ingles no es bueno y que quizás la idea no fuera esa o yo no entendí a Bet, sorry, por mi tonto entendimiento QnQ. Pero esto quedó xD.

E iba a seguir pero... creo que fue mucho hoy xD.

 ***:** Se refiere en el ámbito sexual y amoroso, porque conocer chicas, conoce xD.


	11. In public

**Me costó asimiliar una idea de Hinata haciéndolo en público, pero salió esto xD.**

* * *

º **In public** º

* * *

 **—N** -Naruto-kun…

Bueno, él simplemente no podía detenerse. Por más que ella le clavara las uñas en los brazos y mascullara su nombre con aquella preciosa boca. Simplemente no podía dejar de bombear dentro de ella.

Y por dios, no estaba violando a su mujer ni nada así. Simplemente es que para ella estaba siendo difícil aceptar que tenía deseos por él ahí mismo.

¿Por qué? Porque alguien había tenido la grandiosa idea de invitarlos a un concierto de Rock en donde la gente no cesaba de golpearse la una con la otra. Había terminado protegiéndola entre sus brazos para evitar que, punto uno; se perdiera. Punto dos; otro tipo tuviera contacto especialmente con sus encantos.

Lo malo del tema es que él había terminado demasiado empalmado como para pensar si quiera en quien cantaba y había terminado delatándose cuando ella había protestado por clavarle el cinturón.

Aquello había dejado perplejo al Uzumaki, que no tuvo más remedio que demostrarle que no era eso precisamente lo que se clavaba contra sus nalgas. Y, diantres, su esposa tenía un trasero realmente agradable que en esos momentos había estado volviéndole loco.

Hasta que no pudo más y terminó arrastrándola a un punto aparte, para sorprenderse, con agrado, que no solo él había reaccionado al roce y la estimulación del concierto y la aglomeración de la gente.

Pero su mujer era demasiado tímida como para terminar aceptando al cien por cien eso. Y vale, él estaba demasiado cachondo como para pensar demasiado. Quizás parte de su mente se había ido directamente hacia sus pelotas y no había más. Pero es que ella le volvía totalmente loco.

Por eso no había tenido demasiado reparo en abordar su boca, remover la camiseta que se apretaba contra sus senos y levantarla mientras sus manos buscaban el punto culminante. Cuando se hundió en ella fue la perdición total.

Especialmente, cuando le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y levantó las manos hasta pegar el dorso contra la pared, mirándole con aquella cara de puro orgasmo que solía poner cuando estaba cerca de ello. Y aún así, en ese momento, cuando le había mirado con cierto miedo, y le clavó las uñas, supo que era demasiado tarde para que él pudiera detenerse.

Todo su ser vibró con el de ella y entre dientes, con los retumbos de la música en sus oídos y le nombre de ella dibujado en sus labios, sucumbió hasta que ambos, jadeantes y volviendo al mundo, se miraron.

Hinata primero le miró embelesada, después, como si recordara algo, le pellizcó las mejillas, obligándole no solo a dejarla con cuidado en el suelo y salir de ella, si no a protestar y que una lágrima se asomara en su ojo. Era algo raro, pero Hinata, pese a ser la gran mayoría de veces adorable y encantadora, hasta el punto de que su timidez te daba deseos de comértela, cuando se enfadaba, era mejor correr y esconderte en un lugar donde su Byakugan no te encontrara.

Ese era un momento. Había inflado las mejillas mientras se arreglaba la falda.

—Lo siento, Hinata— murmuró subiéndose la cremallera y luego intentando estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Sé que no ha sido bien hacerlo en público, pero…

Hinata le miró con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

—N-No es eso… baka-Naruto-kun— murmuró poniendo un mohín demasiado adorable con sus labios—. Con… condón. Era eso lo que decía.

—¿Ah?

Naruto estaba perplejo. Hinata enrojeció y dándole con el bolso en las costillas fue andado de una forma rara hasta el cuarto de baño. Naruto guiñó los ojos, hasta que una mano le golpeó el hombro.

—Le has dado duro, ¿Eh? — se burló Sai sin inmutar su rostro.

Ino le golpeó las costillas al pasar. Sai se frotó el lugar, encogiéndose y expulsando aire en protesta, como si no se lo esperase.

—Habrás usado protección— señaló Ino arqueando una ceja. Naruto se sintió avergonzado de pronto, chasqueando la lengua.

—Y dale. Si estamos buscando familia— respondió ligeramente muerto de vergüenza, como si contar eso fuera ya mucho.

Ino agrandó los ojos, bufando.

—Oh, Dios, pobre Hinata tener un marido tan inepto a veces.

La rubia se volvió mientras sacaba algo del bolso que a Naruto se le antojaron como toallitas húmedas. Entonces, se golpeó la frente, comprendiéndolo.

No había que ser muy idiota para ella, pero Naruto era el ninja número uno de los idiotas. Como hombre, debería de haberse dado cuenta. Y más, con la cantidad de concierto que quedaba. No era el problema de quedarse embarazada, pues era lo que deseaban, como él temía.

—La has ensuciado bien, ¿Eh? — repitió Sai cambiando las palabras anteriores.

Esta vez fue él quien le metió el codo en las costillas para consternación y maldición del pobre Ninja pintor.

Un momento después, Naruto era sacado a base de bolsazos por parte de mujeres ninjas cuando le dio por entrar sin pensarlo demasiado en el cuarto de baño de mujeres. Y podía jurar que muchas de ellas llevaban armas ninjas muy pesadas dentro.

 _Ay._

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Hokage media Scandal

**No, no lo había olvidado nwn. Es solo que no quiero que termine QnQ.**

* * *

— **Hokage media Scandal** —

 _Cuando ni ser el Hokage te libra de malos asuntos_

* * *

 **D** esde que la tecnología y los nuevos estudios habían llegado a Konoha las cosas ya no eran como antes. La libertad no era la misma, especialmente, si tenías fama. Mucha fama, en este caso.

Eso era lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento el séptimo Hokage.

En ningún momento recordaba haber aceptado que ese tipo de programación pasara a esas horas de la tarde, pues todavía había niños más que despiertos, exactamente, los suyos.

Tamborileó los dedos por encima de la mesa y con la libre, se frotó el entrecejo. Estaba a punto de salir disparado hacia la cadena de televisión, pero la mano de su compañero, Shikamaru, lo mantenía ahí sentado.

—Solo están hablando de tu felicidad, Hokage. Deberías de estar feliz de que ellos sean felices de mostrar tu placidez.

Naruto señaló la televisión con el índice.

— _Eso_ es invadir mi privacidad, no alegrarse de que sea feliz, Shikamaru. Son cosas diferentes.

Shikamaru se puso las manos en las caderas y negó.

—Exageras demasiado, Naruto. Todo el mundo sabe quién es Hinata y quienes son tus hijos.

Naruto asintió.

—Desde luego. No es ningún secreto después del beso en la luna— murmuró esto último—. ¡Pero…!— exclamó levantando un dedo—, no me parece nada bien que nos graven mientras vamos a cualquier sitio o cuando mi mujer y yo tengamos una cita. Existen límites. Imagínate lo que diría Temari si os sucediera lo mismo.

Shikamaru lo sopesó un instante, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Por eso tú eres el Hokage y no yo.

Naruto bufó y volvió la vista hacia el televisor. Una presentadora estaba expresando muchas cosas sin sentido de su familia. Que si Boruto era tal. Que si Himawari cual. Que si Hinata era la heredera de equis cosas. Que sí él era pascual y tal mascaral.

Estaba a punto de ceder y apagar la televisión cuando la pregunta apareció en la pantalla como algo que todo el mundo se preguntaba.

 _¿Cómo es la vida íntima del Hokage con su mujer?_

—¿Q-qué?

Se quedó estático con las siguiente frases. Todas entremezcladas y peor, una primicia.

 _Tenemos imágenes reveladoras de una situación puramente Hot de ambos_

Se levantó con brusquedad, tirando la taza de café caliente contra el suelo. La dichosa bebida manchó el suelo de sustancia marrón que haría que la limpiadora le odiara de por vida. Pero no le importó. Tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos. Al igual que millones de otros pares de ojos que seguramente estarían viendo eso.

En la pantalla se veía las formas de su casa y la luz que sobresalía. Era de noche, por lo tanto, los niños seguramente estarían acostados ya, pues las luces de las habitaciones de ambos estaban apagadas. Se veían dos figuras en el salón.

La cámara se acerca más y podía verse a sí mismo, de pie, en medio del salón, frente a la televisión y de espaldas a la calle.

Hinata estaba frente a él, con los brazos rodeándole la cintura y por la forma en que él estaba inclinado, solo podía significar que estaba besándola.

Y sí, recordaba ese momento.

Eran tan escasos los momentos que tenían para ellos, que quizás se dejó llevar demasiado y olvidó su modo de protección para su familia.

En ese momento solo había podido pensar en lo suave que resultaba la lengua de su mujer contra la suya y que adoraba chuparla como promesa a lo que le haría entre las piernas si le dejaba llegar a ello.

Hinata se había pegado a él como una mujer se entrega a su marido y él había pasado las manos por debajo de sus rodillas hasta levantarla. La cargó hasta su dormitorio y encendió la luz.

Años atrás ya habían pasado los problemas de la luz encendida o apagada. A Hinata ya no le avergonzaban esas curvas de más de su cuerpo que él amaba. Como solía decir Sai, más vale tener donde agarrar que falta de ello, aunque el moreno tuvo la mala suerte de soltárselo a Sasuke. Todavía es difícil tener un momento en que ambos estuvieran juntos sin querer matarse.

Hinata se había abierto el lazo de la camisa que llevaba mientras se tumbaba en el cama. Él recordaba haberse acercado y tomado uno de sus pies para guiarla y que le acariciara a sí mismo. Frotando sus caderas contra sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación del pie de su esposa apretando sus partes nobles.

Disfrutaba de la visión de ella desnudándose poco a poco.

Y la cámara al parecer, también.

Fuera quien fuera el que grabara, había subido a un árbol y tenía una buena visión de su dormitorio. Y en esos momentos, de los pechos desnudos de su mujer y vientre, tan solo cubiertos por unos rombos difuminados.

Él había llevado sus propias manos hasta sus ropas y también se había desnudado, pero no fue censurado. Solo sus manos cuando se inclinó para apretar los senos de su mujer, jugar con ellos y presionar uno contra otro. La Hinata de la pantalla se había retorcido de un modo tan erótico como el recordaba.

Y aunque su voz no fue grabada, casi podía escucharla retumbar en sus oídos.

Ella se encargó de liberar el resto de sus prendas y entonces sí apareció un rombo sobre la zona donde debería de estar su erección y que ella había apresado entre sus dedos para tirar con suavidad, acariciándola hasta que lo atrajo a ella.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más. Dio otro golpe contra la mesa, furioso, girándose al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe y Shikamaru aparecía pálido.

—¡Corta ahora mismo esa dichosa trasmisión! —ordenó—. ¡Que traigan ante mí a todos esos… descarados! Enviaré un clon con Hinata y…

—Naruto— repitió Shikamaru por quinta vez desde que había empezado a gritar.

—¿¡Qué!? — gritó.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto hacia sus caderas.

—Está muy bien todo eso, pero creo que deberás de dejar el clon aquí y marcharte tú mismo a ver a Hinata. Porque no vas a dar muy buena impresión con un visitante dentro de tus pantalones.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirándole sin comprender, hasta que notó la tirantez dentro de sus pantalones. Se miró, maldiciendo y formó un clon entre regañadientes.

—¡Hazte cargo de todo! — Se ordenó a sí mismo.

Luego saltó por la ventana, completamente decidido a encontrar a su mujer, consolarla y quién sabía qué más.

Aquello no iba a quedar así.

Para nadie.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Gender swap

**Ya tocaba, ya uxu. Pero no tengo ganas que termine, jo uxu.  
**

 **Bueno, este es el género inverso, así que aviso antes de que se lleven malas ideas D: No solo cambio el género, si no que la situación de ambos también. Naruko es la niña mimada y Hinata no.**

* * *

º _Gender Swap_ **º**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No** importaba cuantas veces la mirase. Ella siempre resplandecía. Con esas sonrisas que parecían puras estrellas. Esos ojos el cielo despejado de verano. Y esos cabellos, tocados por el sol. Y esa piel suave…

—Hinata, la farola.

No pudo detenerse a tiempo, golpeándose la frente dos veces. La primera al chocar. La segunda, cuando la farola regresó a su puesto.

Frotándose la frente mientras las locas ideas de su cabeza desaparecían gracias al golpe, bufó, muerto de vergüenza y pasando de largo de la muchedumbre que empezó a rodearle en busca de, quizás, una grotesca risotada y burla hacia su persona.

Especialmente, porque entre la muchedumbre, pudo vislumbrar sus ojos. Tan claros. Tan curiosos. Y una sonrisa en su boca de diablesa.

Llegó a lo alto del tejado. El de siempre. Su escondite, donde nadie le siguiera. Y se sentó, estirándose cuan largo era para que el sol calentara sus huesos.

Una sombra cubrió sus ojos y sonrió, reconociendo el aroma, sintiendo el corazón latirle en su interior. Era tímido, no podía hacer nada más. Pero era amor lo que provocaba que su corazón latiera de esa forma. Un amor puro y sincero.

La sintió sentarse sobre sus cadera y apoyar los codos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras rozaba el lugar del golpe.

—¿Dolió mucho, Hinata?

El nombrado bajó los ojos hacia ella. Se había abierto el escote adecuadamente para su visión, sin pudor.

—Un poco— respondió, tragando. Ella meneó las caderas y estaba seguro de que notó su erección, porque sonrió de una forma coqueta y especial. Seguramente, lo que ella haría si fuera mujer. Porque estaba seguro de que si fuera mujer, sería menos tímido—. F-fue vergonzoso.

—¡Lo vi! — canturreó ella alegremente.

—Lo sé— sollozó cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo derecho.

Y luego fue un silencio tremendo. Con ella jugando sobre él, matándolo de vergüenza y a la par, de deseo. No era la primera vez. Para nada. Era algo que nadie esperaría. No podía ser que la hija del Hokage estuviera retozando en un tejado con alguien como él. Que era un bueno para nada.

Apretó los dientes y siseó cuando sintió el fresco contra su erección. No necesitaba mirar para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Ella era así, fresca y espontánea, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa donde fuera o un gemido, como en esos momentos.

Chirrió un gemido y se apartó el brazo cuando escuchó y sintió la succión a la vez. La vio agachada sobre su sexo, frotando sus labios sobre su piel, jugando con su glande con la lengua y mirándole con los ojos prendidos de pasión.

Cuando su boca se separó, un hilo de saliva resbaló por su sexo. Jadeante y sonrojado miró hacia ella.

—A que ya no te duele, Dattebayo— aseguró sonriente.

Hinata no pudo negarlo. Naruko era condenadamente sexy y bien capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier dolor de unos modos realmente… misteriosos algunas veces. Y otras así, de sopetón, con su sexo dentro de su boca.

Alargó una mano y cogió un mechón rubio entre sus dedos. Verlos caer bajo el reflejo del sol era puramente hermoso. Sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió con timidez. Ella se acercó, buscando sus labios y él le correspondió, sujetándola de las axilas para sentarla sobre él.

Hundirse en su interior era simplemente magnifico. Cálida, suave y húmeda. Y tan perfecta para él. Le tiró de la cremallera. Quería ver esas preciosas fresas sobre sus montañas tambalearse mientras lo montaba. Quería disfrutar de su suave tacto, llenando sus manos.

Era maravilloso verla mecerse sobre él, apoyarse en sus manos mientras permitía sus cuerpos amoldarse. Mientras ambos se convertían en solo uno y con una mirada era suficiente.

Hasta que en lo más infinito, mientras su sexo la inundaba con sus semilla y sentía su reacción en su propio sexo, comprendía que aquello no podía estar para nada mal. Esa mujer parecía haber sido completamente creada para él.

Un momento después, sentada sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza contra su pecho, sabiendo que podía escuchar su respiración, Hinata tomó la decisión.

—H-hablaré con tu padre— dijo mirando al frente. Ella levantó la vista para mirarle con sorpresa—. Lo sé. Me hará trizas y todo eso. Pero no podemos… seguir… ehm, teniendo sexo y con el riesgo de que te quedes embarazada como si nada. ¡S-soy un chico! ¡H-he de hacerlo!

Sus ojos se encontraron y se maravilló de haber pillado con la guardia baja. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se le contagiaron y sin poder resistirlo, se inclinó para besarla y nuevamente, poseer sus labios.

Sí. Hablaría con el cuarto Hokage. Antes de que su semilla hiciera de las suyas en el vientre de su joven, flamante y escondida novia.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo nwn. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y rw's nwn.**


	14. Voyerismo

**¡Continuación!** En mi face de fics podréis encontrar información del tema. Me decanté por este contra el otro título porque no veía a Hinata. En realidad, en ninguna de las dos opciones me veo la tímida chica.

* * *

º **Voyerismo** º

* * *

.

.

 **C** uando Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquello estaba mal, era demasiado tarde. Siempre había estado siguiendo a Naruto, eso no era ningún secreto. Tras las esquinas, siempre observándole. Mientras los demás se daban cuenta de su reconocimiento a base de esfuerzo, ella ya conocía todo eso.

Dentro de su vigilancia entraba a veces zonas que no debería. Seguirle hasta su casa se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito. También el quedarse a ver.

Naruto era un chico sano. Lo sabía. Pero cuando pasaban esas cosas, era ella que no estaba bien en todo caso. AL principio había sido como una patada directa en los ovarios. Pues no es nada agradable escuchar que el chico que te gusta tiene otro nombre femenino en los labios.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, el nombre que escapaba de los labios de Naruto no era el de ninguna otra chica. Especialmente, desde que Sasuke y Sakura habían afianzado su relación. Entonces, lo hizo menos doloroso para ella.

Todo comenzaba a altas horas. Solía dejar un clon en su dormitorio para que su padre no se preocupara.

Naruto solía gruñir en sueños y cuando despertaba, su mano ya estaba sobre su miembro. Hinata enrojecía al verlo.

El rubio solía gruñir y solo la forma de su mano bajo la manta al moverse era lo que alcanzaba a ver. Hasta que finalmente, apartaba las ropas, demasiado caliente como para querer más calor encima. Hinata tenía una visión siempre de la punta sobresaliendo por encima del calzoncillo.

Le veía levantar las caderas y descender los calzoncillos hasta sus tobillos, mientras su mano acariciaba la punta y la dejaba caer sobre su vientre, suspirando. El miembro se hinchaba y la punta se enrojecía. Con la otra mano, bajaba hasta sus testículos, apretándose y acariciando. Su boca susurrando suspiros.

De nuevo, su mano se cerraba sobre su miembro y subía y bajaba,, frotando con el pulgar. Se detenía, ahuecando sus dedos y entre rechinos de su boca, sus caderas se sacudían.

Hinata apretó los muslos y mordisqueó sus labios. Naruto se había vuelto y usaba una almohada como si de una persona se tratara. Gruñó, ante la loca idea salvaje de ser ella. De aliviarle. Pero su timidez se lo impedía. Además de los sentimientos.

Naruto gruñó entre dientes, con su semilla desparramándose sobre la almohada y su pecho.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida, cuando en un leve y ronco susurro, su nombre escapó de los labios masculinos.

Muerta de vergüenza, desapareció.

Quizás, su sueño pudiera hacerse realidad algún día.

La pregunta era: ¿Podría contarle alguna vez que tenía un pequeño defecto como el voyerismo?

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos! :3**


	15. ¡Hokage-sama!

¡Actualización especial por un regalito! Siento que sea algo tan malo, pero feliz cumpleaños, bombón.

 **Día 18**

" **Hokage-sama"**

 _Capítulo especil cumpleaños Kumi strife_

—¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

Los gritos de Naruto retumbaban por toda la casa. Subía en el sofá, saltaba sobre la mesa, rodaba por la alfombra, giraba alrededor de Hinata como un niño pequeño. Todo era alegría. Hasta llegó a quitarse la camiseta y moverla en círculos sobre su cabeza hasta que quedó enrollada sobre la lámpara.

Hinata estaba por regañarle. Si los niños le vieran… Pero Naruto estaba tan emocionado con su logro y esfuerzo, que no podía hacerlo. Ella también se sentía feliz por él, desde luego, pero tampoco quería que le destruyera la casa por una celebración. Que sí, que era la ansiada y lo comprendía, pero tenían que tener un techo sobre las cabezas para cuando sus pequeños regresaran.

—N-Naruto-kun— llamó mientras saltaba en el sofá. Le tiró de los pantalones para hacerse notar. Cuando Uzumaki la miró, Hinata tragó—. Vas a destruir la casa de la emoción.

Naruto se percató entonces del desastre que había montado. Bajó del sofá para mirarla en disculpa.

—Te prometo que te ayudaré a recoger todo.

—Lo sé, lo sé— susurró ella y extendió los brazos—. No me diste tiempo a felicitarte.

Él sonrió ampliamente, con las comisuras tirantes y los dientes mostrándose. Se acercó como una ráfaga de viento hacia ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo, levantándola del suelo y girando con ella.

—Felicidades, cariño— susurró contra su oído. En ese tono delicado e íntimo solo para ellos.

Naruto suspiró contra su piel. Su aroma a lavanda. Estaba excitado. No podía negarlo. La emoción de saber que su sueño se convertía en realidad. Que los esfuerzos daban sus frutos. Y esa mujer siempre había estado ahí, apoyándole sin cesar.

—Hinata— murmuró contra su cuello. Su nariz jugando con la zona más sensible—. ¿Y los niños?

—¿Eh? — balbuceó algo ida—. Hi… Himawari está en el cine con Ino y Sakura. Iban a llevar a Sarada y Inojin y Himawari quiso ir. Boruto está con sus amigos… ¿N-Naruto?

Había descendido la mano en su espalda hasta sus nalgas, apretando entre estas con la palma bien abierta, abarcando todo cuanto pudo y metiendo uno entre los pliegues. Sus ojos se encontraron. Azul brillante, deseo en estrellas.

—Vamos a celebrar, Hinata.

—¿Qué? No… espera… pero si hace un momento estabas saltando y… Oh.

Hinata tragó, el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

—¿Lo has notado? — susurró su marido contra su oreja. Hinata asintió y emitió un ronco gemido.

Naruto había pegado sus caderas y el embiste remarcó la excitación dentro de sus pantalones. Hinata suspiró una vez más y se colgó de su cuello. Naruto buscó sus labios. Su lengua, marcando el mismo ritmo que sus caderas, incitándola, hasta que el corazón le latía con tantas fuerzas y su sexo palpitaba con la necesidad de tenerlo dentro.

Del roce, sintió sus pantalones resbalarse por sus piernas y cómo el rubio sonreía de medio lado. Hinata enrojeció al notarlo, pero él volvió a apretar sus caderas contra ella a la par que su manaza apretaba sus nalgas.

La levantó bruscamente, sus pies descalzos abandonado sus pantalones. Se giró hasta la encimera, depositándola con cuidado. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que Naruto se deshiciera de su propia prisión. Con los pantalones colgando de sus rodillas, su sexo predispuesto para ella, se hundió en el cálido refugio femenino.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonado el beso, gruñendo su nombre. Naruto mordió su mentón, moviéndose sin cesar contra ella.

—Ne… Hinata— susurró—. Ahora no solo soy Naruto.

Ella le miró perpleja, muerta de vergüenza, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Se llevó una mano a los labios para cubrirlos. Sus palabras saliendo en un susurro. Naruto embistió contra ella y un grito escapó de su boca.

—No te he escuchado bien— ronroneó Uzumaki lamiendo su cuello.

Hinata volvió a susurrar, entre gemidos ligeros. Naruto chasqueó la lengua y le apartó la mano, llevándola hasta sus propias nalgas.

—No te escucho.

La hizo apretarle y él empujó con fuerza una vez más. Cada vez que abría la boca, cogía aire, jadeándole. Quería escucharla, que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

Pero lo que sucedió fue incluso mejor. Hinata temblaba contra él, en cada movimiento de su sexo resbalando por su interior, apretándole en pálpitos cuando el orgasmo estalló desde su propio sexo, bañándole en su esencia. Cubriéndole de Hinata misma.

—¡Hokage-sama!

Naruto la miró perplejo, hasta que sin pensarlo, su propio sexo se sacudió en ella, llenándola, mezclando sus esencias. El cuerpo tenso, sudado, completamente emocionado.

—Oh, joder. Creo que cada vez que me llames de ese modo… por pura cortesía, voy a correrme.

Hinata escondió la cara en su cuello, muerta de vergüenza. Su marido era capaz de hacerle hacer cosas impensables. Hasta de vivir uno de sus mejores orgasmos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, era que pese a su emoción, Naruto nunca fuera a su ceremonia.

Himawari era de temer.

* * *

 **Nota:** Está basado justo antes del OS que salió de que Naruto no pudiera ir a su ceremonia de Hokage y que Kishimoto metiera la pata, para no variar e.e


	16. Private Dancer

Este en realidad es el día 15. Recuerden que el día 18 fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias por su comprensión =3

* * *

 **Día 15**

Private Dancer

* * *

—¡Joder!

Los hombres rieron tras él mientras lo metían entre las telas de las largas cortinas rojas. Tenía las manos atadas y los cordones de las botas de forma que no pudiera escaparse.

Había sido _secuestrado_. Por sus mejores amigos en un acto traicionero y compinchado.

Se miró las botas con enfado y tironeó de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas con deseos de liberarse e ir a partirles la boca. Si llegaba tarde ese condenado día a su casa… Hinata debería de estar esperándole, con gesto preocupado porque estaba tardando demasiado y quizás hasta con la loca idea de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Estaba a punto de maldecir de nuevo cuando una musiquilla alegre intervino su perorata. El sonido delicioso de la música típica del país de la Arena resonó en los altavoces. Recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru: _Si escuchas esa música, prepara las pelotas, porque seguro que vas a necesitarlas._

Mierda. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una emboscada con una mujer. En la vida se le ocurriría engañar a Hinata con una mujer cualquiera que deseara tirárselo solo porque sonara aquella música que invitaba al baile más primitivo del mundo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Cuando las cortinas traseras se abrieron su boca se secó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que le dolieron hasta las pestañas.

No podía creérselo.

No era una mujer cualquiera la que se acercaba a él meneando las caderas al ritmo de la música. Tampoco era una desconocida la que le sonreía con timidez y meneaba sus senos de aquella forma tan jodidamente sexy.

No.

Hinata Uzumaki. Su esposa.

Ataviada con una faldita tan corta que podía verle el comienzo de las nalgas de su torneado trasero. Apretado a la cintura. Un velo alilado cayendo por su cuerpo para cubrir sus carnes que él tanto adoraba. Le gustaba su mujer lejos de lo esperado. Mientras que Ino y Sakura parecían siempre estar atentas a ser poco curvilíneas, adoraba su Hinata rellenita de curvas y chicha donde agarrar.

Tragó, al seguir el contorno de su cuerpo y centrarse en sus buenos atributos femeninos sujetos por un sujetador de baile que llamó profundamente su atención.

 _Oh. Sí. Muévete un poco más. Casi puedo ver el pezón._

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Hinata?

La mujer enrojeció y con un atrevimiento que no entendía, le guiñó un ojo para volver a sacudir la cadera frente a su cara. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto trazó con su cabeza los movimientos y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la boca tan abierta que la garganta estaba secándole y su miembro palpitaba tanto dentro de sus pantalones que creía estar a punto de estallar.

Hinata le dio la espalda, con los cabellos sacudiéndose por encima de sus nalgas, que sacudía en cada movimiento de cadera tan rápido que levantaba la prenda. Las pulseras en sus tobillos se sacudían tintineantes y olía canela que atrapaba.

Sin darse cuenta, se echó hacia delante para darle un bocado en la nalga y ella se echó hacia delante, riendo y continuando con una danza que estaba por fastidiarle las pelotas.

Joder. Su mujer siempre era capaz de excitarlo, pero esto estaba por encima de todo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — gruñó cuando volvió a acercarse a él sacudirle las tetas en la cara como si de dos maracas se tratara.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterle la cara entre estas, se echó hacia atrás y casi tropezó con sus zapatos atados. Maldijo entre dientes las cuerdas y demás. Empezaba a estar harto de tener el caramelo ante sus ojos y no ser capaz de catarlo.

—¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy? — canturreó ella dando golpes esta vez con sus cadera hacia él mientras levantaba una pierna.

Naruto no sabía ni qué minuto era. Ni donde estaba. Solo sabía que quería enterrarse completamente en ella. Abrirla para él y meterse en su cuerpo hasta que gritar su nombre fuera lo último que hiciera en medio de su orgasmo.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con los nudillos mientras soltaba una cantarina risa y daba un salto hacia atrás antes de extender los brazos y girar como si de una bailarina se tratara.

—Es nuestro aniversario.

 _Oh, mierda._

—Mierda. Hinata yo…

Ella rio y le acarició la nariz con el índice. Él boqueó queriendo atraparlo entre sus dedos y suplicar clemencia.

—Ya me hiciste un regalo. ¿Recuerdas? Aquel precioso collar que trajiste de la Arena. Me encantó. Yo era la que no sabía qué regalarte.

Se acercó a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas de lado. Naruto hundió la nariz en su cuello. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, travieso.

—¿Y tú regalo era torturar a tu marido?

Hinata lo sopesó y con las mejillas encendidas, mordisqueándose el cuello, negó.

—En realidad… mi regalo de cumpleaños está encima de la encimera de casa. Pero… Ino me convenció para hacer esto… Temari consiguió la música, al parecer tiene en su casa un cedé especial para estos casos y luego solo había sido fácil convencer a Kiba y Shikamaru de ayudarla y reservar el lugar.

Se ruborizó tocándose las mejillas y pellizcándoselas. Naruto había cambiado tanto de ella sexualmente. Pero aún así, algunas cosas continuaban sonrojándola. Avergonzándola a muerte. Le había costado mucho vestirse de ese modo y bailar, sabiendo que sus carnes iban a saltar e iba a tener a su fornido marido frente a ella.

Aunque era halagador sentir la erección contra su cadera.

Naruto inhaló su aroma y usó su lengua para recordarle cómo estaba el tema entre ellos. No podía encender un volcán y simplemente sentarse a esperar que este se apagara como si nada. Meneó las caderas contra ella y levantó una cerca.

—¿Y si bailas sobre mí, Dattebayo?

Hinata enrojeció terriblemente, temblando entre vergüenza y placer. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y la presión en su centro femenino era en aumento.

—Vas a tener que llevar tú el ritmo. Estoy maniatado por aquí— recordó moviendo las manos.

Hinata ahogo un gemido al recordarlo. Llevó las manos para desatarlo pero Naruto las apartó con una pícara sonrisa cruzando su rostro moreno.

—No, Hinata-chan— canturreó—. Sigue bailando sobre mí.

Hinata tragó mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a sus piernas. Los cascabeles resonaron por sus movimientos y bajo el tenue sonido de la música, el sonido de la cremallera de su bragueta rompió el silencio.

Hinata liberó su erección, maravillosamente preparada para ella. Ahogo un gemido de deseo al verle. Se levantó y dio un toque con el índice, obligándole a chirriar los dientes y sacudirse contra su mano.

—¿Sin preliminares? — cuestionó divertido al verla subirse sobre él.

Hinata tembló. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hablaba, muerta de vergüenza.

—Yo… yo tampoco puedo mucho cuando se trata de Naruto-kun— exclamó entre dientes.

Él sacudió las caderas contra su sexo como respuesta. Su rostro enfebrecido por la excitación.

—Hinata, bésame mientras te sientas sobre mí.

La joven obedeció. Posó sus labios sobre la boca masculina, permitió que su lengua la invadiera al mismo tiempo que su erección surcaba su centro hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Se quedaron unos deliciosos segundos amoldándose el uno al otro. Comiéndose a besos y nombrándose hasta que, finalmente, él sacudió las caderas contra ella y Hinata sintió que se derretía.

Tal y como su esposo había demandado empezó a bailar sobre él con aquella danza tan primitiva que los volvía loco. Hundiéndolo en ella, hasta lo más profundo, con sus senos apretándose contra su pecho y saboreando su nombre en su voz masculina cargada de placer.

Cuando la llenó por completo, Hinata se estremeció al compás. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y mordiéndose los labios, le miró con timidez.

—Ahora…— jadeó él—. Puedes soltarme.

—Oh, sí.

Sin romper su unión, Hinata desató sus manos y mientras lo hacía, lo sintió endurecerse una vez dentro de ella, totalmente dispuesto para ella. Sensible, guiñó un ojo y tembló mientras le veía quitarse las cuerdas y asirla de la cintura. En un giro rápido, estaba de espaldas sobre el sillón.

Con una pícara sonrisa cruzándole los labios, Hinata supo que estaba perdida.

—Ahora, deja que yo baile para ti, mujer.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	17. His belly Tattoo

Hacía tiempo que no subia de este y me apetecía un poco =3

* * *

 **Día 16**

 _His belly Tattoo_

(El tatuaje de su vientre) (Creo)

.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. No quería pensar que aquello había sido una tontería. Era un acto quizás, impulsivo y sobre todo, cómplice de amor. Podía jurarlo y rejurarlo de ser necesario.

Naruto se había quedado a cuadros mientras observaba el tatuaje sobre el vientre de su esposa. Podía jurar que antes no estaba ahí y que no era un sello como el que cubría su vientre hoy día, con menos barreras que antes y que él mismo controlaba. Así que no había chacra de por medio ni ningún otro tipo de barrera.

Era un tatuaje normal y corriente. Solo que tenía la misma forma que el suyo.

Pasó el dedo por encima y ella se estremeció. Levantó los ojos hacia su esposa con la pregunta en los ojos.

—No se va —aseguró ella.

Repentinamente, una loca idea le vino a la mente. Algo que hundía un poco en los celos.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Fue a la tienda que abrió el mes pasado. Un chico muy amable me atendió. Fue rápido, así que no dolió mucho.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Sujetó a su mujer con firmeza de las caderas y pegó más su boca sobre el tatuaje. Hinata emitió un quejido de sorpresa al no esperárselo. Si había algo que le gustaba de esa mujer es que era fácil de llevar al orgasmo y a medida que iba teniéndolos eran cada vez más intensos y fuertes. Hasta el punto en que su cuerpo, parecía haber creado para que cada zona fuera sensible a él.

Pasó su lengua por la zona, torturándola repetidas veces y coló un dedo entre sus piernas, acariciando por encima de la tela. Hinata se aferró a sus hombros, jadeando su nombre, moviendo las caderas como respuesta hasta que un último lametón la llevó al cielo.

La sujetó contra sus brazos y la miró fijamente.

—No te hagas más tatuajes.

Hinata le miró horrorizada.

—¿No te gustó?

—Me encantó. Con uno basta.

Porque no podía decirle que tenía ganas de matar al bastardo que había osado ver un ápice de su piel y por hecho, tocarla.

* * *

 _ **Algo flojito.**_


	18. Her upper arms

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me ayudaron con este título. Esta fue mi interpretación. Siento si quedó floja comparada a otras smut del mes que nunca termina xD.

* * *

 **Secrets intims**

 _Her upper arms_

* * *

Hinata no podía evitarlo. Era superior a ella.

Todos los días la misma rutina:

Iba al café que había en la esquina tras la plaza. Se pedía un buen café y una magdalena de fresas. Se sentaba en la misma mesa, esa donde tenías un buen vistazo de la calle y podías ver todo.

No es que a Hinata le gustara mirar a la gente pasar. Tampoco es que esperase a alguien o que abriera una tienda. No. En realidad hacía tiempo para irse a la universidad. Pero eso no era todo. No era el único motivo de por qué siempre escogía la misma hora ni esa mesa o se tomaba más tiempo del necesario en desayunar.

Si alguien se detuviera a mirar y se diera cuenta que no era el móvil que fingía mirar lo que la distraía, hubiera pensado que la muchacha era una genio, una pervertida y hasta una necesitada sexualmente.

Quizás era todas esas cosas.

Y es que desde ese ventana, desde esa mesa, tenía la vista más interesante que la pantalla de su móvil. Y no es que ella estuviera chateando especialmente: tomaba fotografías disimuladamente y las compartía con sus amigas en un chat privado.

¿A quién?

Obreros. Justo frente a la ventana. Hombres jóvenes y atractivos, cuya tarea era remodelar el viejo piso frente a la cafetería. No es que le atrajera el hombre moreno de piel blanca y ojos negros como el tizón que gruñía cada vez que alguien no hacía su trabajo. Tampoco el arquitecto que aparecía de vez en cuando con papeles y bolígrafos. Mucho menos era el que se dedicaba a fumar en una esquina y mirar las nubes.

No.

A ella le interesaba el rubio del color del sol y los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. Ese cuya piel bronceaba resaltaba de un modo encantador y que tenía unos brazos increíbles.

Quizás es que ese era su fetiche; los brazos. Adoraba la parte superior cuando se levantaban para formar su musculatura cada vez que cargaba algo. La fuerza que demostraban.

Era puro erotismo para ella.

Siempre le habían atraído más los hombres fuertes y pese a todo, no demasiado anchos. Le gustaban los delgaditos y altos, pero que tuvieran unos abrazos interesantes.

Pero su timidez nunca le haría cruzar la calle y ponerse a hablar con él. No podía. Más cuando su mente siempre viajaba a paisajes de novela erótica en la que aquel hombre, hablando en plata; se la follaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Le gustaba imaginarse entre esos brazos, tocarlos, besarlos. Perderse en la sensación suave de su piel. Imaginar que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas mientras él bombeaba en su interior. O quizás a su espalda, mientras que la penetraba y se apoyaba en la pared. Que sujetara su peso mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared en cada embiste.

Se lo imaginaba haciéndole el amor duro, intenso, con toda la fuerza que esos brazos desprendían.

Se frotó las mejillas sonrojadas y suspiró.

Iba a necesitar un momento para sí misma si continuaba por ese camino.

Pagó el café y la magdalena y salió. Lo más interesante de todo es que siempre tenía que cruzar hacia esa acera para ir a su destino. Era el escaso momento en que podía estar más cerca de él.

Y aunque de sueños no se vivía, al menos podría vivirlos intensamente.

Lo que Hinata desconocía cada vez que pasaba por debajo de la obra, era de la mirada azul en su espalda y del debatir de un joven que se rascaba la nuca de cabellos rubios y que no se atrevía hablarle.

Y es que esto del amor, a veces es demasiado complicado.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
